Guardians of the Worlds
by FMAandKHfangirl127
Summary: A new journey is unfolding & the Guardians are drawn to a new world, Amesteris. FMA & KH crossover. Contains OOC for some characters. SorXKai and EdxOc. WARNING: contains mild cursing, so please read at your own risk. Don't forget to write a review!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, just my own character, though I really wish i did.

Hello everyone for those of you who have seen my announcement I have kept true to my word and have rewritten at least some of the story. This is going to be harder than I thought ^^ll, but I'm ready for a challange!

Those who are new to this just ignore that, and hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

PROLOGUE **

_Guardian: somebody who or something that guards, protects, or preserves somebody or something_

_That is our duty as keepers of the peace for the sake of the worlds. Though not everyone shares the same view of us... Like the keyblade we to share two legends: one that we bring peace and one that we bring chaos and destruction. As a Guardian we know that it won't be easy to help everyone because of that, and yet we don't mind as much anymore. From a young age I had heard stories of the Guardians, but it wasn't until my sixteenth birthday I found out that I was one. The king, Sora Riku, Kairi, Eric, me, and another who is unknown... One of seven I am the leader and it is my job make sure Earth is kept out of our struggle against the heartless…_

_From Aqua's journal: entry 7, July _

**[July, three months ago, The World That Never Was]**

It had been over a year since they had been home and now there was only one person standing in their way of returning to their homeworlds. Sora, age fifteen, along with his best friend Riku, age 16, were attacking a man wearing black and white and had silver hair. This was Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII whose goal was to open Kingdom Hearts in order to become whole again.

"Just give up your attacks are pointless," he mocked blocking their all of their attacks. He was so occupied with them that he had forgotten the fact that there was a third person with them. She shot Xemnas in the back with blizzaga, causing him to stager backwards.

"What's the matter?" asked the girl. Xemnas glared at her, and charged towards her. She dodged but he came back and caught her in the side causing her to fall to the ground.

"Are you okay Aqua?" Riku asked running towards her.

"Y-yeah," she replied getting up, "That bastard, he's gonna pay for what he did and what his heartless had done to the worlds." Sora, having overheard that, along with Riku nodded and the three of them attacked Xemnas with everything they had.

"Why do you still fight?" he inquired, "Even if you do in fact defeat me there's no way out of here you'll be trapped."

"Like we care!" yelled Sora, shooting firaga at him. Xemnas turned around and captured Sora in a ball of dark energy. (I've beaten the game who knows how many times and still don't know what that thing is ^^ll) Riku and Aqua saw this and tried to help their friend, but Xemnas knocked them back.

"SORA!" Riku exclaimed charging at Xemnas, who had began summoning clones of himself to keep him from reaching Sora.

"I'll take care of the clones you go get Sora," Aqua told him. Riku nodded and went straight for Xemnas. Aqua then began attacking the clones with her keyblade, known as Black Sea, which were pansies and warped away from her, or at least tried to. Riku managed to get Sora out just in time, and the clones had been taken care of. The three of them then finished off the last member of Organization XIII, and the worlds were once again at peace. Or so they thought...

* * *

Ok first author's note of the rewrite!

Aqua: please try not to spazz

Nicole: I don't think that's possible

Aqua: yea and it's your fault for giving her coffee!

-laughs like a maniac-

Both: ^^ll

What?...SQUIRREL!!!!!

Aqua: oi oi oi

Nicole: WHERE?!

Aqua: -_-ll

whatever well see you in chapter 1! ^^


	2. Field Trip

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, just my characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Aqua?" asked a black haired girl.

"Yeah, what is it Fy?" she replied.

"I've been wondering… never mind it's stupid," she said.

"Fyina Amber will you just tell me what you want," Aqua said impatiently. (amber is her middle name i don't have a last name for her yet)

"Well when we asked you where you've been for the past year you said that you were with your cousin, Riku, and a man named DiZ."

"Yeah so what," she said.

"I was wondering, did he ever mention his real name?" she asked nervously.

"Why would you ask something like that?" asked Eric, who suddenly had taken on an interest in their conversation.

"Because it doesn't sound like a real name!" she exclaimed, hurt at how they were treating her.

"I can see there's no fooling you," she said, "His real name was Ansem the Wise."

"Our leader?!" they exclaimed.

"Yeah we were shocked at it too," Eric said.

"Well where is he?" asked Isamu who just woke up after hearing

who DiZ was.

"H-he's dead," Aqua said

"His machine self destructed because it couldn't take the data," finished Eric. Aqua seemed hurt at the mention of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know," she said.

"Yeah me too," said Isamu.

"Isamu, you were asleep for most of the conversation," said Aqua who appeared to be back to her normal self.

"Hence, I didn't know."

"Guys quit the talking some more students are here," said Eric. Cars started to pull up, and teenagers started to get out and board the bus. A girl walked right up to Aqua, and sat down next to her.

"Good morning," she said.

"Hey Nicole," Aqua replied smiling at her. Nicole was about 4 inches shorter than Aqua with medium length copper hair with one red highlight, and freckles. She wore a red tank top and a jean skirt with black leggings underneath. Aqua on the other hand stood a towering five feet eight inches and had long brown hair streaked with blue highlights. She wore a grey/blue short-sleeved shirt with a black three quarter sleeved black shirt under it. "What's up, anything interesting happen on your day off?"

"Nothing much, but I did get the second book for _Fullmetal Alchemist_," she replied, "What about you?"

"Neat, I got a new song for my IPod, want to hear it?"

"Sure why not," she said.

(The song _Brothers_ in English is playing during this part of the conversation)

"Where did you find this?" she asked.

"Google," she said. Nicole nodded her head.

"Could you email the site when we got back?" asked Nicole.

"Sure, not a problem," Aqua said turning off the IPod.

"Hello Nicole," said Eric, who was sitting in the seat in front of them.

"Oh hey Eric I didn't see you there," she said, embarrassed to say that in front of Aqua's boyfriend.

"It's no big deal," he said, "By the way is JR coming?"

"No he's sick, but it's just a cold so he'll be fine by Monday," she said.

"Bonjour class," said Ms Capriotti.

"Bonjour mademoiselle," they replied.

"Is everybody here?" she asked.

"Um, JR isn't coming he has a cold," Nicole said.

"OK, thank you for telling me Nicole," Ms. Capriotti said, "So are you all excited for our trip to see Les Miserables?" A chorus of shouts, and yeas replied.

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road!" shouted Isamu. The bus pulled away from Orion High School, and headed for New York City.

* * *

OK well this is one of my short chapters, but they will get longer (turns and glares at Nicole)

WHAT DID I DO?

nothing (leaves the room)

SEE YA!


	3. Surpirse Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, just my characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

"I'm tired," said Isamu yawning as he slouched down in his seat on the bus. Fyina just laughed as she sat down next to him.

"Did you even like Les Miserables Isamu? Isamu?" she asked, but when she looked over she found him already asleep. "Will he ever learn?"

"Probably not," Eric said. One by one the students fell asleep except for Aqua and Nicole.

"Wouldn't it be really cool if Ed and Al showed up at our school next week?" whispered Nicole.

"Next week?" Aqua replied quietly.

"Halloween of course," she said.

"Oh right I almost forgot," she said as if she were lost in thought.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"It's just, well…"

"Well what?"

"Have you ever kept a secret so important that if word got out people might hate you for it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"There's something that I've been hiding for a long time about that game I like Kingdom Hearts…"

"Aqua you're starting to freak me out, just tell me what's the matter."

"I'm from…" her sentence was interrupted by an explosion about a quarter of a mile away, but strong enough to shake the bus.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Isamu, not happy that he was woken up.

"I don't know, but it's probably not good," Eric said as the bus came to a stop, and the lights came back on. The other students were woken up by the bus driver telling them to evacuate. When they got outside Aqua almost passed out, but Eric (thankfully) was there to catch her.

"Are you ok Aqua?" Nicole asked, worried about her friend. Alanna's eyes opened wide, and then shut quickly.

"No, not here, not now!" she said clutching her head and leaning on Eric for support.

"What's here?" Fyina and Isamu asked, concerned for their friend.

"HEY!" yelled Nicole. They all turned and looked at her. "Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Before anyone could explain black spots on the ground started moving towards them.

"We've got company," Isamu.

"Alanna, Eric, get Nicole out of here!" Fyina ordered. "We'll take care of everyone else."

"But we're in the middle of nowhere!" Alanna exclaimed.

"You know what to do Aqua, good luck to you both," said a familiar voice in her head.

"Ansem," she whispered, "Come on guys, let's go."

"Right, come on Nicole," Eric said

"O-ok," Alanna ran ahead of them and a portal opened up in front of them. By the looks of it the portal seemed to come from the necklece that Alanna always wore. "What is that?" Nicole said to herself. A few minutes later she found herself in front of a castle with cranes, holding onto pipes and beams, around it. "Where are we?"

"Our home," she started.

"Radiant Garden," he finished.

"Isn't that from…" she started to say, but was cut off by them nodding yes.

"Come on let's get going," he said and together they made their way into Ansem the Wise's old castle.

* * *

Ok now we are getting closer to explaining what is going on with the worlds and why the heartless are on earth. In the next chapter Leon looses it!


	4. Radiant Garden

Ok this time I'm going to let my character Aqua do the disclaimer. Ready Aqua?

AQUA: yeah, FMAandKHfangirl127 does not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, just Eric, Fyina, Isamu, and ME!

* * *

Chapter 3

"What Were You Thinking?!" yelled Leon.

"Leon," Aireth and Yuffie said trying to calm him down.

"Bringing Her HERE, do you want to be discovered?!" he said.

"No I don't, it's just…" Aqua

said hurt by what he was saying.

"Just what, Aqua you need to be more aware of what you are doing, and how it affects people," Leon said trying to keep his temper under control.

"You don't understand!" she screamed at him, "You don't know the real reason as to why Sarah left" They flinched at the sound of her name.

"Aqua what are you talking about, no one brought Sarah into this except you," Yuffie said a little confused at what Aqua had just said.

"Never mind, I'll be in my room until the meeting tonight," she said as she walked out the door trying to hide the tears which had been building up insider for a long time. She didn't even look at Eric and Nicole who had been outside the whole time listening in on them. Nicole was very upset at what she had heard, but when she saw Aqua pretty much at breaking point she kept her mouth shut. Eric walked up to the door and stuck his head through the opening.

"So how did it go?" asked Eric, everyone looked at him as to say 'what do you think'. "That bad huh, how about I go talk to her," he said shutting the door behind him. Nicole got up and walked up toward him.

"Why is he mad at her?" she said confuse about the smile on Eric's face. Eric just started laughing for no reason, and it made her mad. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing, just that Aqua is all about protecting the balance of the worlds, and if Leon thinks that she is interfering with it he gets mad at her."

"WHY IS THAT FUNNY?!" she exclaimed.

"Cause that's our job, to protect the balance, and ensure peace, but Leon just doesn't understand her methods in doing so."

"Oh right."

"Come on let's go talk to Aqua," he said. They made their way down the castle through twists and turns, like an elaborate maze of some kind.

"How can you find your way around this place?" she asked.

"You get used to it after a while," he said, and for some strange reason another smile came to his face.

"What is it now that is so funny?"

"It's just that for a girl who controls water she's kind of well, hotheaded."

"That is kind of funny," she said laughing to herself. "So if the game Kingdom Hearts is real, does that mean there is a _Fullmetal Alchemist _world." Her eyes go wide and she got really excited.

"Nicole calm down," he said putting his hand on her shoulder, and accidentally making his hand hotter than normal.

"OW! How did you do that?" she asked.

"I can make fire out of thin air."

"Like Mustang?" she said her eyes again getting wide.

"Who's that again?" he asked.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO ROY MUSTANG IS?!" she exclaimed as she kicked him in the shin.

"Oh you mean Mustang from FMA," he said grabbing his leg which was in pain.

"Who else?" she said a little ticked off at him not knowing who Roy was.

"Here we are," he said stopping in front of a blue door. He knocked twice only to be told to go away. "Aqua we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you," she said throwing a pillow at the door.

"Will you talk to me?" asked Nicole.

"Yeah sure," she said opening the door for her. Nicole smiled at Eric, and went in and sat on the bed. Aqua started to talk to Eric about what to do for the meeting tonight. "Make sure the reps find their way through the castle all right, and hide the soda," she said.

"OK, I'll make sure no one gets lost," he said laughing at Nicole who had been trapped by Aqua in a box of ice, "See you tonight, bye Nicole."

"Bye," they said Nicole threw a pillow at her as to get back at her fo putting her in the box of ice.

* * *

OK next episode is the meeting and let's just say that by the end of this story nicole is going to end up in a sraight jacket for all of her fangirling.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Oops, I gotta go keep on reading!

"COME BACK HERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE!" she said chasing me around the room.


	5. The Meeting

ME: OK Nicole want to do this one for me?

NICOLE: sure, Meg does not own Kingdom Hearts or Full metal Alchemist, just her own characters.

ME: Thank you, now on with the show!

NICOLE: Can I have a cookie?

ME: Later Nicole!

* * *

Chapter 4

At 8:00 Aqua and Nicole headed toward the main hall back again through "the maze" as Nicole called it.

"Now Nicole I want you to be on your best behavior during the meeting."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't want anyone to have the wrong impression of you," Aqua replied.

"OK, I guess I can keep my cool for the time being," she said. They arrived 15 minutes later to find that almost everyone was there.

"Hey guys!" Aqua said running towards a group of teens.

"Long time no see!" said Sora, waving to her.

"Hi Aqua it's nice to see you again," said Kairi. Riku, who was leaning against the wall like Leon does, looked up and just nodded his head.

"So what did I miss?" she said looking from Sora to Kairi and then back to Sora as if something were up.

"Miss what?" Kairi said smiling up at Sora and putting her head on his shoulder.

"OK whatever you say," she said. "I should make sure the rest find their way here safely."

"What do you mean by safely?" Sora called after her, but she was already out the door.

"Some things never change," said Riku walking over to them.

"Yeah, except this place it's changed so much since I was last here," said Sora.

"Your right, last time I was here there wasn't even any people," Kari and Riku said together. The three of the looked behind them to see a girl staring at them curiously, "Uh, why is that girl looking at us?" they said. Eric noticed that they looked worried and he quickly walked over and dragged her away.

"Nicole, didn't Aqua tell you to not do that?" he said as they reached the far corner of the room.

"I couldn't help myself, and I did just find out that all of this," she said gesturing around the room, "is real."

"Good point," He said, "just please keep a low profile until the meeting is over."

"OK, I'll try." Just then Aqua entered the room with Jack Sparrow (excuse me Captain Jack Sparrow), Jack Skellington, Aladdin, Genie, Hercules, Auron. Nicole's eyes got wide and she ran over to them, trying to decide who to tackle before Aqua stopped her.

"Oh boy, here we go again," he said running after her. Aqua turned and saw Nicole running towards them and Eric running after her, but even though she was disappointed in her. She couldn't help but to laugh at her attempt to sneak past her. "Hurry Aqua, grab her quick!"

"Nicole," she said stepping in front of her just in time to stop her from tackling Jack Skellington. "What did I tell you?"

"B-but but it's…" she said pointing at the group, but she put her hand down when she saw something appear in Aqua's hand.

"If you promise to be good I'll give you this," she said holding a cookie in front of Nicole's face.

"OK I promise," she said reaching out for the cookie.

"Good, now go sit down, and try to control yourself this time." Nicole went over to a group of chairs in the far corner and sat down quietly munching on her cookie.

"Perfect timing Aqua," said Yuffie walking over to them.

"Is everyone here now?" Aqua asked looking around the room.

"Yes," said Yuffie nodding her head.

"Alright let's get started," Leon said entering the room. He walked over to the table in the center of the room and pressed a button under the edge. A holographic recreation of a map of the worlds.

"That's interesting," said Jack setting down his bottle of rum.

"Now as you know 3 months ago Organization XIII tried to use the worlds in their plan to become whole again, but their plans were foiled by the them," he said jerking his finger at Sora, Riku, and Aqua. "Aqua, care to explain further?" She nodded her head and walked over to him.

"Ten years ago Ansem the Wise and his six apprentices were studying the heartless and the darkness in people's hearts. They started experiments, but when Ansem saw that the hearts unexplainable and unpredictable he stopped experiments," she said.

"But these experiments did not stop," said Eric standing up and walking over, "Without Ansem knowing his six apprentices, lead by a man named Xehanort, continued the experiments this time with people." The room was deadly quiet after that.

"Right, later Xehanort wanted to know if the Seven Princess of Heart had a connection with the keyblade," Aqua continued. "He sent a young girl to a world called Destiny Islands, yes I mean you Kairi."

"What?" she said shocked at the news, "why would he do such a thing?"

"Because he was a obsessed at finding an answer to everything, you saw what happened to me," Riku exclaimed.

"He's right Xehanort has caused us nothing but trouble since the very beginning," Aqua said, "But think about it, he hadn't done that would we have met you guys, would we know about worlds outside of our own?"

"I guess I never thought about it that way, oh by the way Aqua do you know if the king is coming?" Sora asked.

"No I don't know, sorry," she said. Just then Fyina's head appeared in teh door way.

"Um Aqua, Eric can I talk to you guys for a second?" she asked, "I know you're busy, but it's kind of important."

"Yeah sure Fy, I don't mind," she said, "Leon can you take it from here until we get back?" Leon nodded his head, and Aqua and Eric walked towards Fyina who had a nervous expression on her face.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"There are a bunch of people saying there hear for the meeting, but there world isn't on the list," she said flipping through the papers attached to her clipboard.

"What world did they say they were from?" Aqua asked.

"They said it was called Amesteris," she said. Aqua stiffened up at the mention of the world. "Are you ok Aqua?"

"Yeah, just tell them they can come in and escort them here as quickly as you can."

"Right, I'll be back soon."

"Why did you freeze up like that at the mention of their homeworld?" Eric asked as they made their way back to the main hall.

"Because I have a pretty good idea of who their leader sent here."

"And that explains my question how?"

"I know who the leader of the representatives their ruler sent here," she said.

"His name would be?"

"I never said he was a guy, and you'll find out soon enough. Come on let's get back and secure Nicole before she see's them." She ran a head of him leaving Eric to think about what she had said. When they got back to main hall Leon had just finished the first part of the meeting and was getting ready to brief everyone on what to expect in the next few weeks. Aqua walked up to Leon and whispered something in his ear.

"What they're here already?" he whispered loud enough for Nicole to hear and take an interest in what Aqua had told Leon. "Right I understand, and you sent Fyina to get them?" She nodded her head. "Then you better get Nicole under control before they get here."

"Already on it," she said walking over to her and grabbing Nicole's left arm, Eric was already holding on to her right arm just as the reps from Amesteris walked through the door. Nicole's eyes got wide as she saw Hawkeye, Furey, Havoc, Fallman, Breda, Hughes, Armstrong, and Mustang come through the door and walk towards Leon and the others.

"Mustang, Hawk-" Nicole started to say, but was cut off by Aqua's hand covering her mouth. Thankfully they didn't hear her, but everyone else did unfortantly. The hours ticked by and at 11:00 the meeting was ajourned and everyone was shown to their rooms.

* * *

OK in the next chapter Nicole meets Mustang and is told some very exciting news. See ya in the next chapter!

Aqua

"Hey why can't I say anything at the end?"

ME: Not now Nicole here have a cookie as promised

"YAY COOKIES!!"

sigh she's nice, kind of creepy, but nice.


	6. Mustang's Note

this is really getting old.

"then why don't you let me do this one?"

sure you can do one isamu.

"meg does not own kingdom hearts or full metal alchemist, just her characters including me!"

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5

Aqua and Nicole made their way through "the maze" just as the meeting was ending,

"So what did Leon mean when he said that Earth was in danger?"

"Well I guess it has to do with this gate that the reps from Amesteris talked about," Aqua said when they were back in the room.

"You mean that the gate is real?!" she said her eyes wide.

"Didn't you notice who the reps were?"

"Yeah, and I noticed that you covered my face with your hand," she said a little annoyed at that.

"Sorry, but I couldn't have you go blabbing about how you know who they are." Just then there was a knock at the door

"Can I come in?" asked Mustang. Nicole started to scream, and again was quickly silenced by Aqua's hand.

"Sure, the doors unlocked."

"Aqua I need to talk to you," he said then looking at Nicole, "privately."

"Sure Roy, no problem." Nicole looked from Aqua to Roy and then back to Aqua and wondered what she did to be on a first name basis with Mustang so quick. Aqua followed Roy out into the hall shutting the door behind her, and locking it. "It's been a long time Roy."

"Six years and you haven't changed one bit, but you have gotten taller I see."

"Same to you, Roy," she said leaning against the wall. "So I hear you're a brigadier general now, it that true? I mean last time a saw you Roy you were a captain right?"

"That's right, I can't believe you remember."

"So what did you call me out here for?"

"I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Before I left Central an old lady stopped me and said beware of the leader of the Guardians. From what I hear it seems that you are the leader, but I still I don't know what she meant by that."

"I think I know," she said, "When I was little I was told stories of the past, at first I thought that they were stories to tell children before they went to bed. But a few years ago I remembered about a story that Sarah told us, it was about the keyblade. She said that there were two different stories surrounding the keyblade, and that each world had one of them. From what you told me it seems that you guys have the other legend."

"What legend would that be?"

"The legend that the keyblade brought chaos and ruin," she said, "It makes sense now as to why she would warn you."

"You do have a point," he said in agreement.

"Is that all you wanted?"

"Yes, thank you Aqua. Good Night," Mustang said.

"Good night Roy," she answered back, "Will I see you tomorrow?" Mustang said nothing to her as he walked down that hall. She noticed that he had dropped a piece of paper addressed to her as he left. She picked it up and went into her room only to be tackled by Nicole.

"How are you and Mustang on a first name basis when you only just met?!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't think it was important."

"How long have you been on a first name basis with him?" she asked.

"Nine years," she said sitting on her bed.

"NINE YEARS!"

"SHHH, you'll wake everyone up!" she said quietly.

"Sorry, but how?"

"When I was 7 I was sent to Amesteris for training."

"Training?" she said, "On what?"

"Alchemy," she said as if it meant nothing to her.

"Alchemy?" she asked.

"I was taught by Roy for about three years when I had to return to Traverse Town."

"You were TAUGHT BY ROY MUSTANG!"

"Yeah, but it's been so long that I kind of forgot everything he taught me."

"Darn, because I was wondering if you could teach me some," she said sadly.

"Sorry I would've taught you too if I knew this would happen."

"It's ok, hey what's that in your hand?" she asked pointing to the piece of paper in Aqua's hand.

"Oh it's a piece of paper addressed to me from Roy that he dropped in the hall," she said indifferently.

"Well are you going to read it?"

"Do you want me to?"

"YES!"

"OK I will," she said unfolding the paper. The note said this:

_  
__Aqua,_

_I'm sorry, but I will not be here tomorrow I have to return to Central. I will see you soon though, because I am asking you as a friend and comrade to come to Amesteris to help me with this new threat to the worlds. I know you haven't been practicing your alchemy since you where here_, _so you better know at least some of the basics BEFORE you come to Central. Make sure you bring the other Guardians as well, and bring Nicole along as well I'm sure she would like to learn alchemy from some of the best. See you soon and I'm sorry to hear about Sarah._

_--Roy Mustang—_

"He wants you to do what?!" Leon said the next morning,

"Yes, so what's wrong with what he wants me to do?" Aqua said.

"Because, you know what I'm not going to say anything. This will be the only time I let you do something like this if you do something stupid while you're on this mission," he said.

"You mean you're not going to intervene at all?" she asked.

"No, this time I'm giving you free reign of this," he said, "Now get going, Mustang is waiting for you to get over there."

"Thanks Leon, "she said hugging him, "I won't let you down."

"So what did he say?" asked Nicole as soon as Aqua got back to the room.

"He's giving me free reign on this one."

"And that means?"

"Get ready Nicole, we're going to Amesteris."

* * *

_Now we are getting to the good part. Next chapter we're off to Amesteris! See ya then._

_Aqua_

"come on I want to say something"

next chapter you can ok?

"ok fine"

will a cookie make you feel better?

"no"

it's dark chocolate.

"Yes" (grabs cookie and sits down to eat it)

_We're going to need more cookies if we're going to keep her under control._

Right I'll go get some more.

SEE YA!


	7. Sea Dregan

ok who want's to do this one?

"OOOOH pick me!!"

Nicole you already did one.

_Do you want me to lock here in her room?_

No Aqua its ok. How about Eric does this one.

SURE, MEG DOES NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR FULL METAL ALCHEMIST, JUST US... I MEAN HER CHARACTERS.

Thank you Eric.

* * *

Chapter 6

Sora and the others were waiting by the door to the gummi garage when Aqua and Nicole arrived.

"Well I see you found your way here easily," Aqua said surprised at seeing them ready to go so early.

"Leon told us about what Mustang told you," Sora said. Nicole muttered something like Brigadier General under her breath, and Aqua just nodded her head at them.

"Yeah, so are you ready to visit a new world Kairi?" she asked.

"Yes, I've only been to Hallow Bas- I mean Radiant Garden and Traverse Town," Kairi replied a little ashamed for almost calling Aqua's home its old name.

"Alright then let's get going, we would want to keep Roy waiting," Aqua said walking over to the door and sliding an id card in a slot that appeared out of nowhere. Everyone except Eric and Nicole was caught off guard at Aqua calling Mustang Roy, but they weren't surprised at all. They followed her in and gasped at what was in front of them. The gummi ship was two shades of blue with guns galore and a sleek style that not even Cid could create.

"Aqua whose ship is this?" asked Sora.

"Mine," she said, "Do you like it, and I designed it myself."

"It's amazing," said Kairi, who had flown in a gummi ship twice before.

"You must have had a lot of time on your hands," said Riku.

"Ha ha very funny, but yeah I was bored and Cid decided to help me build one," she said opening up the cockpit.

"What's it called?" asked Nicole.

"_Sea Dregan_," she replied, "Are we going or are we going to comment on the ship more?"

"Oh right let's go," agreed Sora.

"Aren't Donald and Goofy coming?" asked Nicole.

"No they had something important to do back at Disney Castle," Aqua said gesturing her to get on. Once everyone was in there seats, she made sure to put Sora and Kairi together, Aquatold Nicole not to touch anything or she will turn around and take her home.

"OK I'll behave," she said sitting in her seat, "Aqua?"

"Yes."

"Can I have a cookie?"

"Sure, here you go," she said tossing a bag of cookies at her. "I would strongly advise you all to fasten your seatbelts if you know what's good for you."

"Some things never change," said Sora as he fastened his restraint I mean seat belt.

"What do you mean?" asked Nicole.

"He means that Aqua has a, I don't know how to put it, but a different flying style than most of us," Eric said nervously. Aqua laughed to herself and started up the ship. The _Sea Dregan_ roared to life and lifted off neatly through an opening in the roof, which was conveniently the right size.

"This isn't so bad," said Kairi, but she spoke a little to late because Aqua pressed a button and they jumped through the worlds atmosphere and orbit and headed toward Amesteris. She looked back to see that Kairi was clinging to Sora for dear life.

"Is everyone ok?" she asked knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Does it look like we're ok?" Nicole exclaimed clutching her bag of cookies.

"Right, ok well you guys can get up and walk around if you want, we won't be there for about a half an hour. When they were almost there Nicole started to get fidgety and wanted to try flying the ship.

"Can I try?" she asked.

"Not now Nicole."

"But I wanna try!"

"I said not now!"

"Ok fine you win," she said leaning on the control board.

"Wait Nicole, don't lean on that butt-"she said, but she was too late. The _Sea Dregan_ began to shake and plummet toward Amesteris. "Here we go again."

"Why must there always be one button that does this?" asked Sora who was trying to put his seat belt back on. They fell through the atmosphere and crash landed in an open field, but they weren't all there.

* * *

_Right. Now in the next chapter we are in Amesteris, but something has happened to our heroes. See ya soon!_

_Aqua_

"Now can I do mine?"

Ok fine you can do yours

"YAY, next chapter I tackle Ed!!"

_What was Mustang thinking?_

Hey I'm the one writing this story!

_Right, what were YOU thinking?_

I have no idea.

SEE YA!


	8. Risembool

OK who wants to do this one?

"OOOHH pick me!"

Nicole you're already doing the end of the chapter.

"right sorry."

Fyina, would you like to do one?

SURE. MEG DOES NOT OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST, OR KINGDOM HEARTS, JUST HER OWN CHARACTERS.

Thank you, now on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 7

_Sea Dregan_ crashed into the field and Aqua and Nicole stumbled out coughing.

"You had to lean on that button," Aqua said inspecting the ship for damage.

"Well why did you have a button like that anyway?" she snapped back.

"Cid put that there in case someone stole my ship and it was to fool them into thinking it was the land button."

"Oh, I didn't know," she said, "YOU COULD'VE WARNED ME THOUGH!"

"You're right I should have told you, but that doesn't mean you could lean on the control panel!"

"OK I get it, I won't do it again," she said, "And I'm sorry I ruined your ship."

"Are you kidding, it would take a lot to make this ship break," she said smiling proudly.

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Nicole asked.

"No, Merlin put some kind of spell around it to make sure I didn't hurt myself," she said. Aqua cast a spell over the ship and it disappeared. "Why don't we find out where we are?"

"Right." They made their way through a group of trees that were behind them for about an hour when they reached what looked like a train station. Aqua saw a sign at the end of the platform and walked over to inspect it. She came back and told Nicole where they were.

"RISEMBOOL!" she exclaimed, sparkles filling her eyes.

"SHH keep the yelling to a minimum," she whispered covering Nicole's mouth for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Right, but Aqua we're in the town where Ed and Al are from. Do you think they are here?" she wondered happily.

"You know what I really don't know. Hey Nicole, do you what time it is?"

"Yeah its 12:55 why do you ask?" she questioned, glancing at her watch.

"Last night I overheard the guy called Armstrong talk to someone on the phone saying that he'll be arriving in Risembool by train at 1:00 in the afternoon."

"So?" she said a little confused.

"So we can ask him to send a message to Central telling Mustang what happened, and that we will be there as soon as possible," she explained.

"That's a really good idea Aqua," she said, "Now all we have to do is wait."

"Yeah," she said sitting down on the bench behind them. They weren't even sitting there for very long when Aqua heard from far off in the distance two familiar voices. "The Elric brothers," she whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" Nicole asked, coming out of her daze as she satered at the tracks.

"Nothing, just that the train is late," she said nervously putting her hand on the side of her head. The voices that she had heard were getting closer, and when she looked back she saw that they were almost in view of a normal person's eyesight. "Nicole, let's say that Ed and Al are ten feet behind us, what would you say?"

"What kind of a question is that?" she asked then after thinking about what Aqua had said, "Do you mean that they really are ten feet behind us?"

"No it's just that after how you reacted at the meeting I was just curious," she said hoping that Nicole would fall for it. She did and went back to eating her cookie, a little later they heard a scream from behind them.

"That sounded like Al," Nicole jumping up from the bench and rounding the corner. What she saw was Ed and Al fightingcreatures that resembled chimeras.

"Brother, help me!" cried Al who had been hit by the creature's attack.

"Al!" Ed exclaimed as he ran to him. Aqua saw what was going on and ran to help them summoning her keyblades in the process. Seeing the heartless insignia on their chest made her feel a little better about destroying them. Nicole watched in shock as one of the chimera heartless hit Aqua in the side, and heard the sound of metal breaking. At first she thought that it was Ed that had gotten hit, but when the dust settled and the heartless were gone she saw that it was Aqua who was lying on the ground groaning.

"Is she alright," Nicole said running toward Aqua not caring at the moment that she was running towards Edward and Alphonse Elric.

"She just appeared out of nowhere," Al said to Nicole.

"Aqua," she said.

"So that's her name, well when she gets up tell her we said thanks," Ed said getting up and walking towards the train station.

"But brother," said Al, appaulded by his brother's rudeness.

"Come on Al lets go." Al reluctantly followed him saying he was grateful for Aqua saving them. A few minutes later they returned this time with Armstrong in tow, aparently the train had come. Armstrong saw Aqua propped up against a nearby tree talking to Nicole and walked up to them.

"Fancy meeting you here Aqua Marine," he said.

"Armstrong, just who I needed to see," she said. Ed and Al were surprised that the girl who had saved them a few minutes earlier knew Armstrong. Nicole just stared at Ed, reality sinking in. (and going into fan girl mode)

"Right," he said. "Nicole may I speak with Aqua privately?"

"Yeah sure," she said getting up and walking over to where Ed and Al were.

"What did want to talk to me about?"

"I need you to send a message to Roy telling him that we won't be in Central as soon as I hoped. There's been a minor setback."

"What kind of setback?" he asked.

"Well for starters my arm and legs need to be repaired, and second I have no idea where the others are. "

"That would be a problem," he said, "But I know a mechanic near hear that can help."

"I knew I could count on you Armstrong," she said smiling. "Uh oh, she's at it again."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. Aqua pointed to what she meant, and Armstrong couldn't help but laugh. The whole time they were talking Nicole was chasing Ed around the train station.

"Will she ever learn?" she said to herself. "Nicole I think you've done enough damage for one day."

"AWW, but I just wanted to-" she was cut off by Aqua glaring at her.

"Edward can you please help Miss Marine to the Rockbells," Armstrong asked.

"Why do I have to do it?" he yelled at him from a nearby tree. He had climbed up there to get away from Nicole. She was currently crawing at the bottom of the tree, but she couldn't climb it though.

"Because she saved your life, and you are indebted to her."

"Alright fine," he said leaping out of the tree and walking over to Aqua. He reached for her left arm but was slapped on the hand in doing so. "What was that for?"

"My left arm is the one that is broken, so please grab my right arm."

"Oh sorry," he said helping her up and carrying her to Winry's house. Nicole, Al, and Armstrong followed them with Armstrong keeping a close eye on Nicole. Luckly, Nicole had resigned to walking next to Ed with a goofy, slightly creepy, smile in her face.

* * *

_Next chapter Nicole finds out something about me, that only my family knows about._

_Aqua_

**AnimeFanGirl167: Hey y'all! This is Nicole! I hope you like my buddies story! I LOVE it! Especially the fact that shegonna do an Ed/Nicole pairing! stares into distace dreamily The best part is,shes letting me write that part!! For all those who read my story the Letter, I'm gonna update soon! I just got my notebook back from my friend who has held it hostage since I last updated. BLAME HER!! Also, yes I am almost exactly like the Nicole in the stor...except, I only get distracted by sugar cookies...and I'm only like that when I'm hyper, though that is quite often...**

**Anyways,keep reading and I hope you leave a reveiw!! If you do,I'll make you sugar cookies!! XD If you don't, a storm of pain shall rain down upon you and you shall be curse fo many,_ many, _years. See you Soon!!**

**(If you get this, your awesome!) CD on the DL!! wOOt!!**

SEE YA!


	9. The Rockbells

Ok who wants to do it? Anyone? OK fine I'll do one.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, just my characters.

Now on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 8

When they reached the Rockbells Pinako was waiting for them outside. Armstrong walked up to her and asked if Winry could help out with something. Winry, who was in her room, went to the outlook on their roof wrench in hand ready to throw it at Ed.

"I see," said Pinako she turned to Ed, "Edward will you take Aqua upstairs for me?"

"Why can't the major do it?" Ed snapped at her.

"You'll do it, because I said so..." she said glaring at him.

"Now I see where Winry gets her pigheadedness from..." he said under his breath. BLAM!! Ed looked up to the roof, "What was that for?" he yelled at Winry

"Take it back Ed, take it BACK!" she snapped at him waving another wrench at him to prove her point.

"Are they always like this?" asked Aqua.

"Yeah, but you get used to it after a while," Al said indifferently, because his attention was focused on Nicole just as hers was on Ed. "Why does she stare at my brother like that?" he asked as they reached the room upstairs.

"I don't know, but she's always been like that," she said shaking her head. Ed was downstairs sitting on the couch reading a book with Nicole watching from far away. (But that's a story for later in this chapter) Winry and Armstrong made their way to the room where Al and Aqua where, and Winry was wondering why she needed her instead of a doctor.

"Can't you tell me what's going on?" Winry asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said reassuringly. They went inside and Armstrong told Al to leave the room for a few minutes. Aqua slid her hand above her arm and legs revealing….

"OH MY GOSH!!" Winry exclaimed, "You have-"she started to say, but was quickly silenced by Aqua. "Sorry, but YOU have automail!"

"Yes."

"How long have you had it?"

"About 6 years I guess," she said indifferently.

"Who made it, because it's nothing like I've ever seen before!"

"My older sister Terra," she replied annoyed at Winry for asking so many questions.

"What's your last name?" she asked curiously cause had heard the name Terra before.

"Marine, why do you ask?" questioned Aqua.

"YOUR SISTER IS TERRA MARINE!!" Winry screamed.

'Here we go again,' Al thought listening in on the conversation, but when he heard Winry say something about Aqua having automail he quickly ran downstairs to Ed. "Brother I need to talk to you."

"Not now Al, can't you see I'm busy."

"No you're not," he said and then whispered, "It's concerning Aqua."

"Why would I care about some girl who was stupid enough to fight the things that attacked us?"

"Cause I think she might be like you."

"In what way, come on Al be reasonable she's probably a few years older than me and not to mention she towers over me too," he said flinching at the thought of the two of them having something in common.

"Please brother, just listen to me."

"OK fine," he said setting down his book, and walking with Al into the other room, "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I think Aqua has automail." Ed sighed and shook his head.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well when she told you to grab her right arm instead of her left I saw that she hesitated when she said broken." Ed tried to interrupt, but was stopped by Al, "And then when I had to leave I heard Winry scream like she did when we were in Rush Valley."

"You have a good point Al, but I think that we should wait until she tells us herself just to be safe."

"Right, well maybe Winry will let me in there now, I wanted to talk to her."

"Just don't annoy her to death Alphonse," said Pinako, "She's had a rough day, and she need's her rest. So please be gentle with her."

"OK I will," he said running up the stairs. He reached the room where Aqua was and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said trying to appear normal in case it was Nicole. Al came in the room, and she let out a sigh of relief. "What's up?"

"Um, nothing I guess, I just wanted to talk to you," he said.

"Well what did you want to talk about?"

"Where you're from, and why you're here to start with I guess," he said a little embarrassed to talk to her.

"There's nothing wrong in asking that Alphonse, and can I call you Al?" she said gesturing with her right hand for him to sit down.

"Yeah, I'm rarely called by my full name."

"OK Al," she said, "Let me think; for starters I'm from a world called Radiant Garden."

"What's it like there?"

"Well I'm from the rural area, but I do go into town a lot cause of my job of keeping the peace. But it's very beautiful there, and we want to keep it that way."

"Why is that?" he asked, his brown eyes flickered with curiosity (yes, Al has his body back for those who thought he was still in the armor, you stupid people)

"Well ten years ago my world was destroyed by the heartless," she said looking down onto the sheets.

"Heartless?" he asked her.

"Those creatures that attacked you earlier," she said, "Ones without hearts, they feed off the darkness in people's hearts. The weapon you saw me use earlier, that's what the Guardians use to fight them."

"What are the Guardians anyway?" he asked, "What is it called, and how come you use one?"

"The protectors of the worlds, they keep the peace between them and the balance. It's called a keyblade, and I can use it because I'm one of them," she said almost ashamed to be one of them. Al stared at her worried at what she would do to his home, because he had heard the stories about the keyblade wielders bring chaos and ruin to the worlds.

Meanwhile downstairs…

Ed was lying on the couch, ready for bed and reading book, when Nicole walked over. She sat down on the floor next to his head with her own book. At first he tensed up, but when she made no move towards him, he relaxed. He was reading one of Winry's automail books, which he found informational, but boring. The next time he looked over to Nicole she had finished her book, which was rather large.

"Man, how do you read so fast?" he exclaimed.

Nicole shrugged, "Practice makes perfect Ed..."

He stared at her and her large book, sighing, "Wow."

She laughed and asked, "Whatcha readin'?"

He flipped over the book and looked at the title, "The Workings of Automail"

"I'm reading Breaking Dawn, mind if I read your book?"

"Yeah sure whatever." he said tossing her the book. He then placed his hands behind his head and lay, staring up at the ceiling.

After a few moments of silence, Nicole said, "Hey, Ed? Do you know what happens when you lay like that?"

"What?" he asked.

She stood up as if she were going to show him an example and said, "  
You...fall prey to...RABID FANGIRLS!!" and lunged for him.

Back upstairs

Aqua suddenly heard a thump.

"What was that?" she asked. Al just shrugged his shoulders.

"GUAAAAAAHHH!!" screamed Ed.

"… Nicole," she said after a period of silence. Winry came into the room holding Aqua's automail.

"All done, I hope I didn't ruin any of it. I had to make the parts a little longer, so you wouldn't be off balance," she said placing the automail on the desk behind her.

"It's ok, it needed to be adjusted anyway," she said as Winry brought over her arm.

"Ready?" she asked. Aqua nodded her head and Winry began working on attaching the arm back on. (After sending Al out of the room) "Are you ok?" Winry asked after a while.

"Yeah," she said her eyes closed, "Why?"

"You were really quiet, doesn't this bother you?" she asked pointing at Aqua's arm.

"It doesn't bother me anymore," she said, "When I little Terra would tell me to sit down, shut up, and relax I thought that she was just kidding around at first, but I learned right away she wasn't."

"I should tell Ed that one next time I have to make repairs," she said laughing. Just then Ed burst into the room panting. "What's wrong Ed?" Winry asked.

"She's after me, y-you have to hide me!!" he said panting.

"Is it Nicole?" Aqua asked him. He nodded and that's when he saw: Aqua's entire left arm was automail. Ed stared at her missing legs and realized what Al said was true. "Please don't stare, I hate when people do that," she said as Ed broke out of his trance.

"Sorry, I didn't know," he said. A figure appeared in the doorway.

"There you are, I've been looking for you!" said Nicole making a lunge for Ed again.

"NICOLE!!" Aqua ordered as she held out a back of sugar cookies, "Please leave Ed alone." Nicole stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed the bag from her hand.

"I'm sorry Aqua it won't happen ag-"she stopped midsentence as she looked down and saw that both of Aqua's legs were missing. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later," she promised. Winry went over and grabbed the legs from the table.

'Almost done,' she thought, 'I hope I did this right.' She attached Aqua's legs easily, and let Al back into the room. "Ready?" she asked her as she placed her hand on the lever.

"Yes," she said. Everyone in the room stared in shock as Winry pulled the levers on her arm and legs and Aqua didn't even flinch.

"Are you alright?" Winry said worried that she might have done something wrong.

"I'm fine," Aqua said reassuringly flexing her arm and legs and standing up. "Much better, I hate to be sitting down for long periods of time. Why did you ask that anyway?"

"Well whenever I attached Ed's he would freeze up and we would have to lay him on the couch downstairs," she said.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!!" Ed exclaimed, "And it was one time!"

"Whatever," she said.

"Come on let's go downstairs," said Al.

"I see that you back on your feet Miss Marine," Armstrong said carrying wood into the house (some things never change)

"Armstrong, how many times I have to tell you it's Aqua," she said shaking her head.

"Can you tell us the story now?" Nicole asked walking up to her, a little upset that Aqua had automail and she didn't tell her.

"Nicole, don't bug her," Winry said.

"It's ok, I did promise didn't I?" She sat down in a chair next to the table. "When I was seven years old I was sent to Central for training in alchemy. I was taught by Roy Mustang for about three years. By the time I was 10 we went on some kind of mission together. It's been so long that I forget what the mission was, but anyway. I remember a fight, Roy trying to protect me from something and a searing pain in my legs and arm. Next thing I know I'm in a hospital with automail limbs. My sister and Roy came into the room and told me what happened, at first I didn't, no, I couldn't believe what they were saying. I was sent home soon after that, and I remember my sister told me not to tell anyone what really happened. I had to go to school with fake casts over the latex and the automail. Even though I told my friends everything I couldn't bring myself to tell them the truth." When she finished the entire room was silent, Den didn't even bark at the birds outside.

"So that's what happened," said Armstrong, "I've asked him countless times, but he never told me."

Nicole was speechless, "Why did you keep it a secret anyway?"

"Because I didn't want my friends to think of me as a handicapped," she said, "but I am going to tell them, just not yet." Night came and everyone turned in for the night. Aqua was back in the room upstairs with Nicole who was already asleep. She stared out the window blankly thinking about Eric and what he would think when she told him. 'Will he still love me? Will he think of me as a freak? Come on Aqua pull yourself together, you know he loves you for who you are on the inside not the outside,' she thought, 'I wonder where he is now?'

* * *

HELLO! Eric here telling you what's going to happen in the next chapter: The rest of us are in Central looking for Nicole and Aqua, we meet Mustang's "crew", and Hughes gets what was coming to him all along. BYE!!

Sorry, its a little to early for this so SEE YA!


	10. Central

__

Anyone want to do this one? Anyone? Guys?

looks around the room seeing that everyone has gone home. _Great_. gets out cell phone and dials a number. _Hello! just wanted to know if you wanted to do a dislcaimer for the story I'm writing. Really u do thank u so much ok i'll see you in a bit_. door bell rings. _Coming! Hey thanks for coming over._

"You're welcome."

_Ready?_

"Meg does not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, just her characters."

_Thanks shorty!_

"WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET!!"

_Sorry Ed, Now on with the show!_

* * *

Chapter 9

They made their way through the streets almost getting hit by a car twice. Finally they reached the military base in Central, but unfortunately the gate in front of the base was locked.

"Open up!" Eric said shaking the gate.

"Shaking it is not going help Eric," Kairi said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I know," he said, "But Mustang is in there and I know he knows where she is, I just know it." A woman came out of the building, and (thankfully) noticed them standing there. "Hawkeye," he said quietly.

"You're here, good, come with me," Hawkeye said unlocking the gate for them. Eric started to say something to her, but was stopped before he could say anything. They followed Hawkeye to Mustang's office, but he wasn't there at the moment. "He has some things to attend to, but he will be back soon," she said closing the door, and walked down the hall. Hughes, who was walking down the hall in the opposite direction, saw Hawkeye leave. 'It seems the Guardians are here already,' he thought to himself. He walked up to the door and peaked inside. Riku was leaning against the wall (very emo like of him), Sora and Kari were on the couch cuddling, and Eric sprawled out on the other couch staring at the ceiling. "Hello everyone, I see you made it to Central Command ok!"

'Great Hughes,' Eric thought, "Hey Hughes, it's been a while!"

"Is that you Eric?" he asked looking at him closely.

"Yeah, I've changed since you last saw me," he said, "Oh yeah how are things going with Gracia?"

"I'm married to her now, and I have a daughter," he said, "Want to see?"

"Uh ok," Eric but he was wrong in saying that. Hughes took this as an oppertunity to show them his entire collection of photos. (If you have the song Favorite Daughter play it during the next part it ends when Mustang walks in, if not look it up on youtube.) Hughes began showing them picture after picture of his daughter. Eric and Riku startd to get angry after a while and began chaseing him around the room. (and shouting things I will not mention) Mustang walked into his office to see Riku holding Hughes in a head lock and Eric, with Hughes photos in his hand, ready to burn them. "UH... Mustang, its nice to see you again," Eric said giving Hughes back his photos after Riku had let him out of the head lock. Hughes glared at them and stalked out of the room.

"Do I really want to know what just happened?" Mustang asked as he sat down at his desk. Eric walked up to his desk and placed his hands on top trying to control his anger.

"Mustang," he said, "do you know where Aqua is?" Mustang looked confused as to what he was saying.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said flipping through his papers.

"DAMN IT Roy, tell me where she is!" he screamed at him. The others were shocked at Eric, who was mostly passive, for yelling about Mustang. Kairi got up the courage to walk over to Mustang and tell him what happened.

"I see," he said, "I'm sorry Eric, but I don't know where she is." Eric had managed to cool off by then and was sitting on the couch.

"Thanks Mustang," he said, "but we need to find her as soon as possilbe."

"I know, because there are heartless here in Amestris to," he said not looking up from his notepad.

"H-HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" Sora exclaimed. Eric walked over to him and whispered something in Sora's ear. "Oh, thanks Eric."

"Don't mention it," he said returning to the couch. Mustang wondered about what Eric told Sora, but didn't ask. After a period of silence Eric stood up and said, "Well we better get going."

"Why?" asked Kairi confused at this whole ordeal.

"We need to find Aqua and Nicole before we talk to the military," he said quiet enough for Mustang not to hear.

"Right, where do you suppose we look?" asked Riku.

"I have no idea, but that's the fun part right?" he asked his eyes lit up at the thought of running around a new world.

"What about Mustang?" asked Sora jerking his head over to where Mustang was sitting.

"He doesn't need to know," Eric replied. "Bye Mustang, it was nice to see you again!" he said loud enough for Mustang to hear. Sora, Riku, and Kairi repeated this and walked out the door. Eric started to wlk towards the door when Mustang stopped him. "What is it now that you want?"

"I just wanted to give you a word of adivce before you leave," he said, "don't say that you're the Guardians. The people here think of the keyblade wielders as monsters who go around destroying the worlds."

"Thank's Roy," he said walking out of the office. Outside the others were waiting for Eric to return, and since Aqua wasn't there Eric was in charge. He was the second oldest and the second in command, and didn't mind being "outranked" by a girl.

"So Leader, what's our plan of finding them?" asked Sora.

"First let's find a place less public to talk," he said heading towards the inn across the street. They walked into the inn and saw that it was empty except for a drowsy receptionist. "Excuse me?" he asked politely. The girl jerked awake and saw Eric leaning on the desk towards her. "I need two rooms that are connected with each other." he said flashing a smile at her.

"Um, sure," she said frantically serching the desk for the book and room keys. "Here you go, rooms 211, and 212."

"Thank you... Amanda," he said reading her name tag. They walked up the stairs to the rooms and gathered in room 211.

"So where do you propose we search first?" asked Kairi sitting down on one of the beds. Eric pulled the table from out of the corner of the room and placed a map of Amesteris on it. They talked about what they would do next for about three hours, and then Sora and Kairi returned to their room (no they are NOT sleeping in the same bed). Riku was sound asleep in his bed, but Eric was wide awake. He stared out the window thinking about all that they had been through in the past year and a half.

'I'm not going to lose her again,' he said looking up at the stars. 'I promise.'

* * *

_hello everyone! Its been a while hasn't it? Well now the story jumps back to Risembool where Nicole and I are still staying. AND Ed gets his but kicked... by a GIRL!!_

_Aqua_

Yeah, so sorry it took so long for me to update. I've had a really bad case of writers block and I just recovered from it. Thanks to my friend Amanda who came up with a cure for it. THANK YOU!! Well keep on reading.

SEE YA!


	11. Two Fights

DISLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, just my characters

Ok Just to give you a warning, this chapter is kind of long and the bold part was written by my friend Nicole who got a little carried away with the EdxNicole part (and I LOOSELY use little) So sit back relax and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

The next day Ed was sitting by the river near the house when Aqua came out.

"Good Morning!" she said walking up to him.

"Hey," he said in a monotone voice. He looked up at her and saw that her left arm was not covered by the latex. Aqua realized that he was staring at her arm, and looked away. Ed noticed that she was upset and tried to apologize. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I was-"Aqua put her hand up as if to say STOP.

"It's ok Ed," she reassured him, "I just haven't gotten used to the fact that people outside my family know about my… condition." She sat down on the grass next to him. "I used to regret coming here after that day, because it made Sarah leave and Leon hated me for it. But now that I think about it, I would be the same person I am today. The Führer didn't know what would happen when he sent Riza, Roy, and me here to Risembool."

"Why would HE send you here?" Ed questioned, interrupting Aqua in the process. Then after thinking about what she had said, "How old were you when that happened?"

"I was 10 years old at the time," she replied, "Why did you want to know?"

"Well when I was 11 my brother, Al, and I…" he started.

"What?" she asked, "What happened?"

"We... we TRANSMUTED OUR MOTHER!" he forced out. Aqua stared at him, but when she saw that he was upset she turned and stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," she said, "You don't have to tell me, but is that how you got your automail?" Ed looked up and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I lost my leg, and Al lost his entire body," he said, "I used my arm material to seal his soul to a nearby suit of armor."

"R-really?" she asked, a little confused because Al looked like any other teenage boy, "But how did he get his body back?"

"After Mustang came to visit us we went to Central to become State Alchemists. I was 12 when I received the title of Fullmetal Alchemist and, through access to hundreds of books on alchemy; we found something that would help us restore our bodies, The Philosophers Stone."

"But I thought it was just a legend," she said, "Are you saying you used the Philosophers Stone to get Al's body back?"

"Yeah, a man named Scar made it, and we used it to restore his body," Ed replied.

"So..You…uh…" she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Aqua?" he asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"After your sister works on your automail do you uh…" Aqua laughed and stood up.

"I think I know what you're talking about."

"You do?" he asked, wondering what she meant.

"Al told me," she replied. Ed remembered when they used to spar Al would always beat him.

"WHAT DID HE TELL YOU?!" Ed exclaimed jumping up.

'Oh just that you could never beat him,' she thought. "All he told me was that the two of you used to spar with each other."

"Really?" asked Ed, relieved that was ALL that he told her.

"Do you want to spar with me or not?" she called to him.

'Who does she think she is?' Ed thought as he charged at her Aqua easily dodged the attack, and launched one of her own. Ed failed to dodge the attack, and was hit square in the back.

"It's never wise to sneak up on your opponent; you should wait until you catch them off guard." Ed glared at her, clapped his hands, and transmuted his right arm into a blade. Aqua smiled to herself, 'Finally,' she thought. She stuck her left arm out and summoned Black Sea.

"**OOH I'm so scared. It's a giant ****KEY**** Whatcha going to do, unlock my bedroom door? Ha-ha!" Ed mocked.** Aqua glared at him, threw her keyblade up, and shot water at it. Ed looked up and saw that her keyblade split in two. "Oh… CRAP!" he said as she charged at him. Ed was knocked into the air, and crashed into a nearby tree. He was hanging by his left foot when he realized that everyone else was watching. 'Great,' he thought as Nicole walked up to him.

She looked up at him and said, "He-he Ed got stuck in a tree!"

"Shut up," he snapped at her. Nicole walked over to Aqua, who was laughing quietly to herself.

"Aqua, Ed's being mean to me," she said.

"You know, I was going to get you down, but seeing that you're picking on girls I won't," Aqua said walking towards the house.

"B-but," Ed started but stopped when Aqua glared at him.

"I wouldn't think about using alchemy if I were you," she said, "Because I WILL come back outside and put you back up there!" Ed was silent as everyone went back into the house. Afternoon came and Ed was still hanging in the tree when Nicole came outside.

"What do you want?" he snapped at her as she walked up to him.

"I came to get you down if that's alright with you," Nicole replied climbing up the tree up to where he was. She set her bag down and Ed looked up at her.

"So Aqua sent you to get me down instead of doing it herself," he said, thinking about what she said earlier.

"No, I came because I want to," she replied rummaging through her bag. 'Pocket knife no, sherry bombs no, gunblade no (I had to mention Final Fantasy in here somewhere), flame thrower no…" Ed stared wide eyed as Nicole pulled them out of her bag. "Here it is!" she exclaimed as she pulled a machete out of her bag. "Now do you want the fast way, or the less painful way?" she asked as she held up the machete.

**Ed stared up at her, "Less…Painful?"**

"**Too bad," said Nicole, shaking her head," I like the fast way." Without warning she brought down the machete, striking the branch and freeing Ed's foot.**

"**GUAAH!" he cried as he fell to the ground.** 'Note to self,' he thought as he stood up, 'Don't tick Nicole off. Nicole made her way down the tree and walked up to him.

"Come on let's go back inside," she said walking towards the house. When they walked inside Aqua was sitting at the table talking to Al and Winry. Ed tried to glare at her, but she didn't notice (or care) and went back to talking.

"I see you're still in one piece," said Winry. Ed muttered something under his breath only to be hit on the head with a wrench. Before he could reply he was dragged out of the kitchen and into the living room.

'I know how he feels,' thought Aqua.

"Aqua?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, what is it Winry?" she replied.

"Why did you leave him in the tree?"

"It's nothing," she said, remembering back to the fight and seeing Al's face when she noticed them watching."He just said something that made me angry, and decided to leave there."

Winry laughed, "I guess he would deserve something like that."

[Meanwhile]

After Al and Nicole dragged Ed out into the living room, they stayed there until Ed calmed down. He did, walked over to the couch, and sat down. Nicole sat down next to him, wanting to talk to him. He ignored her, so she decided to annoy him by mimicking him. He put his hands behind his head, she would do the same. He crossed his legs, and Nicole did as well. He stood up, she stood up. He sat down she sat down. Ed was annoyed at Nicole so he tired to think of something she couldn't mimic.

"Hey Nicole," he said.

"Yeah?"

"I know something that you could never imitate," Ed replied an evil smile appearing on his face.

Really, what's that?" she asked sarcastically.

"This," he said clapping his hands and transmuting a rock, that he had found outside, into a small statue. Nicole, as a joke, did the same and an identical statue appeared next to his. They stared at her in shock, and then Al left the room.

[Back in the kitchen]

"Aqua," said Al as he ran into the kitchen.

"What is it Al?" she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm…Not sure," he replied, "but can you come with me?"

"Um… ok," she said getting up from her seat. Al grabbed her hand and dragged her into the other room. Ed looked away from Nicole, who was still in shock of what just happened, and pointed at the two statues on the ground. "So you made two statues Ed, congratulations," she said sarcastically.

"No I only made on," Ed replied, "she made the other one." Aqua just stared at him confused.

"Is this some way of payback for leaving you up in that tree? Because it's not funny," she said, "Besides Nicole can't use alchemy anyway. Al looked from Aqua to Ed to Nicole, then back to Aqua, and noticed that she was not joking around.

"It's not a joke!" Nicole exclaimed, "I really did use alchemy without a circle!" They turned and looked at her; Aqua just shook her head in disbelief.

"You upstairs NOW!" she ordered. Nicole sulked up the stairs with Aqua following close behind. Ed and Al were on the couch listening to Aqua yell at Nicole.

[A few hours later]

**Nicole stormed downstairs, grumbling about how it wasn't like she KNEW she could use Alchemy with or without a circle. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw Ed sitting on the couch.**

"**GWAH!" Ed gasped, when Nicole sat down next to him. He started to move over when she grabbed his arm.**

"**Please," she muttered, looking up at him with tears in her eyes, "Just stay…"**

**His brow furrowed and he said, "What's wrong?"**

"**I don't know why Aqua yelled at me…" she said, trying not to cry, "How was I supposed to know I could do alchemy without a circle? I didn't even know that I could use alchemy at all!"**

"**Ed sighed, "Do you know why you can use alchemy without a circle?" Nicole glared at him and he flinched, "I guess not, huh?"**

"…**How does it work?" she asked hesitantly.**

**He scratched his head,"…How it works… How to explain it in terms even YOU could understand…" She smacked his arm, the human one, "Well," he said rubbing his arm, "basically when you clap your hands, you're fusing the alchemic energy into them. Then when you place them on the ground, wall, or whatever it is you want to transmute, you use the energy that's flowing between them. But is works the same as using a circle. You can't make something out of nothing…" He trailed off when he saw Nicole mimicking.**

**She hadn't noticed that he stopped, so she said, "That's the first law of equivalent exchange. Your output has to be equal to your input. The base elements have to be similar too. You can't make a book bigger, or turn it into a tree or something."**

**He stared at her, "I thought you didn't know anything about alchemy."**

"**That's the limit of my knowledge except what I know about the Philosopher's Stone…" she shrugged.**

"**And what do you know about that?"**

"**Its red, can be a liquid, semi-solid, or solid, and… is made from human souls."**

"…**Oh, so you know a lot about it…"**

"**Yeah," she said. She looked over at Ed who had grown quiet. He seemed depressed, so she decided to cheer him up."Hey, can you teach me more about alchemy?"**

"**Sure…later…" He picked up his book again and began reading. Nicole frowned, she didn't like being ignored.**

"**Edwaaard…" *evil grin* she smirked and poked him in the side.**

"**EEEP!" he squeaked before cowering against the arm of the couch.**

"**Ed, you would happen to be ticklish, would you?" she grinned.**

"**N-no…"he stuttered, covering his sides by crossing his arms. He looked very much like he WAS ticklish.**

"**Oh really, well then you wouldn't mind if I tested that, would you?" she wiggled her fingers up in the air. "All in the name of science, Ed…"she pounced on him, lifting up his shirt so she could tickle his ribs with her finger nails.**

"**No! Ha-ha ha! Please, ha-ha, STOP! Ha-ha ha hee-hee!" he struggled with all his might, but he was trapped.**

**Nicole started tickling him harder and, jerking too hard to the side, he caused them to fall off the couch. After she stopped tickling him, he gasped for air, "Ha ha oh God, ha-ha, don't ever, ha-ha, do that again!" When she saw his goofy grin mixed with furious eyebrows, she couldn't help but start laughing. When they had both calmed down Ed reached over and poked Nicole square in the ribs.**

"**Eeeeep!" she gasped, also cowering, but now against the foot of the couch.**

"**Nicooole, you wouldn't be ticklish now wouldn't you?" he laughed. She shook her head ferverently. "Well, revenge is sweet Nicole, very sweet…" And he pounced. He leaned over top of her, pinning her down to the ground as he tickled her. Sure, his automail didn't really affect her, but he compensated by poking her ribs, while tickling her with his other arm.**

"**Please, ha-ha-ha, can't, ha-ha-ha, BREATHE!!" He couldn't resist, he started laughing as well. When they had stopped laughing, except for the occasional chuckle, they noticed the position they were in. Nicole was lying on her back on the floor and Ed sat on top of her legs, pinning her down. She blushed and shifted uncomfortably. She stared at the wall next to them. Ed shifted and, thinking he was getting up, Nicole went to sit up. When she looked up his face was inches from hers. She gasped and blushed harder, looking down. Suddenly she felt his hand under her chin. He lifted her face up and placed his lips on hers. Her eyes went wide the she closed them and began kissing him back.**

"**Brother?" Al called, coming down the stairs. He looked into the living room to see Ed and Nicole thoroughly making out on the couch. Ed turned around when he heard Al gasp. "I-I'm sorry!" he stuttered, "I d-didn't m-mean to intrudes." Blinking at Al was Ed's only response, while Nicole turned beet red. "S-sorry!" Al cried again as he rushed back up the stairs and to Aqua's room. **

**Ed sighed, and then turned back to Nicole, "Now… where were we?" **

**He leaned over to kiss her again when they heard Aqua and Winry cry, "WHAT!"**

"…**Oh Crap!" said Nicole.**

**Ed grinned then said, "Well, you know what they're expecting. Shall we give into them, or play innocent?" **

**She looked up into his deep golden eyes and said, "The smart thing would be to play innocent, but I don't wanna." And with that they went back to kissing. **

**THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!**

**Nicole froze when she heard the thundering footsteps. **

"**NICOLE?!" cried Aqua, not believing what she was seeing, Nicole and ****EDWARD ELRIC**** making out, on the floor, in the most awkward position. **

**She grabbed Nicole's ear and pulled her out of the room while Ed stared after her thinking, 'What the hell?' **

**Aqua forced Nicole against the wall. "What were you two just doing?" she asked.**

"**Uh… kissing?" Nicole replied, cringing.**

"**WHY?!"**

"**UH…I don't know… HE STARTED IT!" Aqua placed her hands on Nicole's shoulders, and did a memory dive.**

"**Actually, ****YOU**** started it," she said.**

"**I started tickling him, he started kissing me," she defended.**

"**Good point," said Aqua, "BUT YOU STILL KISSED HIM!!"**

"**Yea, yeah I did," she said dreamily. Aqua groaned, and then decided to direct her discontent elsewhere. Al was sitting on the couch next to Ed, who had his hands behind his head, again.**

"**Brother…" Al started, but he didn't know what to say. Though Ed looked relaxed, Al could tell he was tense. Probably cause Winry was glaring at him. **

**STOMP, STOMP!**

**Ed turned to the kitchen to see Aqua with death glowing in her eyes. **

"**Ungh." Ed gulped, when she headed for him. "W-wait! AHHHHH!" he cried when she grabbed his ear and pulled him into the kitchen. She pushed him up against the wall, holding his collar with her human hand. He automail one was held in the air threateningly.**

"**One wrong move and this goes in your face," she said, waving her arm.**

"**W-why?" he asked, "Why are you so upset? Is it really such a bad thing that I kissed her?"**

"**Why?" she asked, her stare no longer sent death, it sent mutilation of his dead corpse, "Because if you hurt her or make her sad in any way. I WILL kick your ass so hard, that you'll wish you'd never been born!" Ed's eyes went even wider.**

"**HELLOOO! I return from chopping the firewood!" *sparkle, sparkle* Armstrong called, charging into the rooms, only to freeze when he felt the depressing atmosphere. "Did I miss something?" he asked. Winry glared at him, Al shrugged and Nicole came slinking out of the kitchen. Armstrong turned to look into the kitchen to see Ed being threatened by Aqua. "Apparently so…" he mumbled to himself, before walking over to Aqua and placing his hand on her shoulder. "Now Miss Marine, I do believe Edward ****might**** deserve a punch, but I also believe he might not."**

**Aqua glared at him, "Pick a side…"**

**Armstrong pulled out a handkerchief "Alas I cannot! For I do not have a clue about what happened and cannot judge without being fully informed. For that is the wisdom passed down through the Armstrong line!!!"**

**Aqua groaned and loosened her grip on Ed. Without noticing, Ed slithered out of her grip as Aqua tried to explain what happened to Armstrong. He saw Nicole on the steps and sat down next to her. She sighed and leaned on his shoulder.**

"**What's wrong?" he asked, ignoring Al and Winry's glare.**

"**I'm tired; Aqua scared me so much that all my energy disintegrated. POOF!" she said, demonstrating with her hands how her energy went poof.**

"**Wow a calm Nicole. Someone should make a plaque to commemorate this moment," he half joked, raising his eyebrows.**

"**Ha-ha," she laughed sarcastically, "A calm Nicole can still kick your ass."**

**Ed slid over on the steps, "WHOA! Calm Nicole curses ****AND**** challenges people? I think I like this Nicole better!"**

**Nicole glared, then leaned on his shoulder again, "Shut the fuck up and let me sleep, OR give me a cookie." Ed rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a cookie and waved it in front of Nicole's face. "Where'd you get that?" Nicole asked.**

"**Ever since I discovered that you're distracted by cookies, I've taken to carrying some with me," he grinned at her, "Of course you can have this, IF you pay the price. Equivalent Exchange…" Nicole nodded, understanding what he meant, and leaned into kiss him.**

**When someone groaned, they looked over to Winry who said, "Kindly do that somewhere else. I'd rather not puke." Ed chuckled while Nicole stuck her tongue out at Winry.**

"**You're just jealous!" Nicole teased.**

**Winry crossed her arms, "Oh please he's like my brother. Besides I have a boyfriend."**

**Al looked shocked, so did Ed but not as much. "Who?" Al asked, "Who's your boyfriend?"**

"**The boy down the street, Mark," she shrugged. Al began asking what he was like, and Ed look around the room. He saw Al and Winry talking on the couch, Aqua and Armstrong talking in the kitchen, and Nicole, who was half asleep. **(no one knew where Pinako was)

"**Hey," he whispered in her ear, "Wanna go for a walk?" Nicole nodded and he grabbed her hand. Together the snuck out the front door. As they walked down the road, they watched the sun set. **

"**Hey Ed?" Nicole asked, "What's it like being a State Alchemist?"**

"**Why? You wanna become one or something?" he joked. Expecting a chuckle or a hasty no, he was surprised when she remained silent. "Are you?" he asked more forcefully, turning Nicole to face him.**

"**Well, I need to be able to defend myself, and the military could train me…" she trailed off, looking everywhere but at Ed.**

"**You know," he sighed, "****I**** could train you." **(Aqua: what about me?!)

**Nicole looked up at him, "Really?!!!" He nodded. "Promise?" she asked holding out her right hand.**

**Ed chuckled and shook her hand, "Promise."**

"**Muahahahaha!!" Nicole laughed evilly, walking slowly towards the fence. Ed jumped backwards, startled. "You're so easy to manipulate Edward, I hope you know that," she grinned at him, leaning against the fence.**

"**Why you little-****(insert angry symbol here)****" he grumbled pointing at her, "You tricked me!"**

"**Yup!" she said, "But I really want you to train me."**

"**No way! You lied, that makes the promise null and void." Nicole grabbed his hand as he turned around to storm away. She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek. She looked into his eyes smugly, saying "How 'bout a little incentive…" She kissed him the backed off a bit.**

"**You conniving little demon," he joked, "I think I'll have to call you Lucy now, a girlyer version of Lucifer. But still I have to decline your offer."**

**Nicole dropped the sexy act and went back to her normal self, "WHAT?! Why? Do you know how hard it is to stay serious like that while watching you blush and gawk like an idiot?!"**

**Ed's eyebrow twitched, "I can't help it, and I ****AM**** a guy you know! That is why you did that right?"**

**Nicole sighed, "I just want to learn hand to hand combat. I would ask Aqua, but I think she would kill me first… **(You're wonderful Nicole, you really are. {Aqua: NO I WOULDN"T!!!... OK I would but still, she could've asked})

"**Fine… but don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl," he mumbled.**

"**Oh, and here I thought you weren't sexist. I saw Aqua beat you and I bet I could kick your butt to!" Nicole teased.**

**Ed clenched his fist, "Oh yeah?! Well how 'bout I fight you right now? That way I can show you I ****CAN**** fight, and I can see how much help you need." He charged at her, his left hand in a fist. Nicole dodged it easily and jumped onto the fence. She walked along it, sticking her hands out for balance.**

"**Come and get me," she teased, sticking her tongue out before running down the fence. After a moment of hesitation Ed ran after her, also jumping on the fence. After his cloak got caught for the third time, he tore it off and kept on running.**

**He stared at Nicole's form, balancing perfectly on the wooden fence thinking, 'How the hell can she balance like that?' Eventually they ran out of fence, and Nicole stood at the end of it as Ed charged. She grabbed his hand, flipped over him (so that he was behind him), and kicked him off the fence. She walked over to his sprawled out form and crouched beside him.**

"**WHO**** needs training?" she asked smugly.**

"**Mmph-mmph mmph mph mmmph," Ed mumbled his face still in the ground.**

"**What?" asked Nicole, putting her hand behind her ear and leaning closer. **

"**I THOUGHT ****YOU**** NEEDED HELP?!" he shouted, lifting his face off of the ground.**

"**Oh, I lied," she shrugged, "I wanted to show off my skills, so I told you I wanted training. I've actually taken karate for… nine years. I'm certified to teach other people."**

**Ed just blinked up at the copper haired, having found new respect for her power. (And also knowing not to piss her off) He shook his head and started to get up, but Nicole stuck her hand out to help him. He smiled and grabbed her hand. She pulled him up and started walking back to the house.**

"**Where are you going?" he called after her.**

"**It's almost dark out, and kicking your butt made me hungry," she replied. Ed chuckled and ran to catch up with her. Not only was it growing dark, but it was also growing colder. Nicole shivered and he put his arm around her. When they passed his cloak on the ground, Ed picked it up and put it around her shoulders. "I should wear a jacket too, and stop wearing short sleeves all the time," she said.**

"**You can always wear mine if you need to," he told her. Nicole smiled and snuggled closer to Ed as they walked. They got back to the house just as Winry was staring dinner. **(still have no idea where Pinako is)** Ed went to set the table, Nicole helped Winry cook, Al and Aqua were clearing the table off of automail, but Armstrong was nowhere to be found. (at least until they sat down for dinner) **

"**I put a call to the Colonel," said Armstrong.**

"**You WHAT?!" cried Ed, getting up from his seat.**

"**I thought the Colonel would like to know that Miss Marine and Miss O'Neil were currently residing here. He told me that the other Guardians are in Central," said Armstrong.**

"**They are?!" shouted Aqua, "We have to go find them." She stood up and grabbed Nicole's hand, dragging her out of the kitchen. Armstrong stood in front of the door, holding it shut.**

"**They are on their way here right now," he said calmly.**

* * *

_Hey guys! It's been a while hasn't it? Well you won't be hearing from me until chapter 12 so see you then!_

_~Aqua~_

OK so now we are finaly our villains come into play. We have one Kingdom Hearts Villain, one Fullmetal Alchemist villain, and one of my own. This is going to get interesting.

SEE YA!


	12. They're back!

DISCLIAMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Kingdom Hearts, just my characters

This chapter is shorter than most of them, because in the next one there is a continuation of this and two other things happening at the same time.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 11

[Realm of Darkness]

'Where am I?' thought a figure in the darkness. Something suddenly moved behind him. "Who's there?"

"Come with me," replied a man holding out his hand. He grabbed the man's hand and was pulled into a dimly lit room. He noticed that the stranger who helped him was wearing a long black cloak.

"Who are you?" he asked. Just then something (or rather someone) ran towards him.

"EEENNNVVVYYY!!!" the girl screamed as she talked him.

"GUAH!" Envy fell to the ground, with the girl still clinging to him.

"Let him go Nikki," ordered the hooded figure. Nikki groaned, but obeyed his order.

"Yes sir," she replied getting off of Envy and helping him up.

"I'm sorry for my subordinate's disobedience, it won't happen again," the figure said glaring at Nikki, "My name is Vexen, Organization XIII's #6." Vexen removed his hood the reveal long blonde hair and green eyes. Envy just stared at him.

"Why did you bring me here?" Envy asked.

"The Superior thinks that you might be of some use to us," Vexen explained, "And I have been assigned to study you, and to keep you in line."

"STUDY ME?!" Envy exclaimed, "Who are you, some crackpot scientist from Lab 5?"

"I know nothing of lab 5, and I can assure you that no harm will come to you as long as you cooperate," Vexen reassured him. He turned to Nikki," I think it's time you gave him The Superiors… gift." Nikki nodded, walked up to Envy, and waved her hands in front of him. Instantly something began rising up within him.

"What is this, this power?" he asked, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Nikki.

"You did fine," he reassured her placing his hands on her shoulders. "She gave you the power to control the heartless," he said turning towards Envy.

"And what are they?" he asked, annoyed.

"Ones without hearts, they feed off the darkness and they have been helping us reach our goal," Vexen explained. Envy, still annoyed at the lack of information he was given, decided tp go along with their plan for the time being.

'I'll go along with their, but I better get a chance to get revenge n that Elric brat,' he thought as they ked him out of the room and into a long white hallway.

To be continued…

* * *

_Ok so next chapter Nicole and I are runited with the other Guardians, but the darkness is starting to close around us. See you in the next chapter!_

_~Aqua~_

Yeah, sorry I haven't posted anything in a while I was banned from the computer AND writing by my mom a few weeks ago. I have gotten back my notebook, and have been writing like crazy to finish this story. I'm working on chapter 12 right now so it should be posted by Mon at the latest.

SEE YA!


	13. Reunited

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, just my characters.

I am soooo sorry that this chapter has taken so long to post. It's just that with being sick and school, and a my mom banning me from the computer December hasn't been very nice to me. Anyways here is chapter 12 of Guardians of the Worlds.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 12

Eric, Sora, Riku, and Kairi set out from Central early the next morning.

"Why are we leaving so early?" asked Sora.

"Because I don't want Mustang to follow us," Eric replied looking around to if they were being followed.

'_That would explain the burned up map,'_ Riku thought remembering that last night Eric burned the map after they had went to bed. _'But why doesn't he want Mustang to follow us?'_

"That's none of your concern," Eric snapped at Riku.

"Sorry, I forgot, I won't pry," he said trying to calm him down. He had forgotten about the ability that all Guardians shared, to be able to talk to each other by thinking. It had come in handy a few months ago when the three of them fought the leader of Organization XIII, Xemnas. "Where are we headed anyway?"

"Risembool, I overheard Mustang talking to Armstrong last night," he replied indifferently.

"How?" asked Kairi as they reached the train station.

Eric didn't reply to her question, "Come on we better hurry or the train will leave without us." He walked up onto the platform and asked the station master where the train heading towards Risembool was.

'_He's hiding something,'_ thought Sora.

'_But what? I mean he has been a little on edge since we left Radiant Garden,' _Riku replied.

'_Come on guys be reasonable, if he wanted us to know he would have told us,'_ Kairi told them.

"You're right he would've," Sora agreed with her wrapping his arms around her.

'_Yuck,_' Riku thought quietly to himself. Eric walked over to them, tickets in hand.

"Trains here, let's go guys," he said handing them each a ticket. They boarded the train and were on their way towards Risembool.

[Back in the Realm of Darkness]

Envy was led into a white room by Nikki when he first got a good look at her. She was tall, wore a black and pink tank top, a black miniskirt, black boots up to her ankles, and medium length black hair. What concerned him the most was the fact that she had black cat ears, and a long black tail.

"What ARE you?" he asked her. Nikki looked over to him understanding what he meant.

"I didn't choose this form," she said looking down, "I… I just change form sometimes depending on the world." Envy was confused at what she said, but didn't ask. He walked over to a nearby couch and sat down on it.

"So this power that you gave me, I can control these things called the heartless?" he asked.

"Yes, that's right… I can do that to anyone apparently," she replied.

"You don't know what you can do?"

"No I don't, Vexen does but he won't tell me," she replied annoyed at Vexen. _'I really wish he would to.'_

[Now to Risembool]

When Aqua woke up the next morning she noticed that Nicole wasn't in the room. She went downstairs and saw that everyone else was already up staring at her.

"What?" she asked looking at them.

"You've been asleep for a while," Nicole said.

"And that merits staring why" Aqua asked.

"What Nicole means is that it's almost one in the afternoon, and you were still in bed," Ed answered. Aqua laughed to herself.

"I guess I haven't _fully_ adjusted to this world yet," she said. Everyone just stared at her.

"What's that supposed to mean" Ed snapped at Aqua.

"Easy Ed I wasn't offending you. It's just that each world has their own time and when its one in the afternoon here it's about five in the morning on my homeworld," Aqua explained.

"My brain hurts," Nicole said rubbing her head. Ed chuckled and wrapped his arms around Nicole. Winry groaned and left the room. Al looked over to see that Aqua looked sad.

"Are you ok?" asked Al.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about someone," she replied looking down.

"Who?"

"My boyfriend, "she said.

"YOU have a boyfriend?!" Ed asked, feeling sorry for the poor guy.

"ED!!" Nicole exclaimed slapping him lightly on his left arm.

"It's alright Nicole," she said, "I just really wish the other Guardians would get here soon." Now the Elric brothers (mainly Ed) understood what Aqua meant.

"So your boyfriend is one of the Guardians," Al said. Aqua nodded her head. Ed groaned and left the room, with Nicole following close behind. _'What's up with him?'_ Al thought. Aqua stood up and started to leave the room. "Where are you going?"

"I want to talk to Winry, There's something I need to ask her about," she replied, leaving the room. She walked up the stairs to Winry's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked; wrench in hand ready to throw it if it was Ed.

"It's me Aqua," she replied.

"Come in." Aqua entered the room to see Winry sitting at her desk working on automail. "What do you need? Do you your limbs adjusted?..." Winry rambled inching closer to her. Aqua jumped back:

"No, I just wanted to talk." Winry set down her tools and sat on her bed.

"Oh okay, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I did want to show you something."

"Alright go ahead." Aqua walked over to the desk and picked up a sharp tool from there. "What are you doing?" Winry asked worried at what Aqua wanted to show her. Aqua held up her right arm and sliced the palm of her hand. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?!?!"

"Look," she said gesturing towards her palm. Winry looked and noticed something very strange about her blood.

"It's… BLUE!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, ever since the accident it's been like that," Aqua said.

"Let me see your arm," Winry said. Aqua walked over to the desk and sat down. Winry inspected her arm closely, feeling it and tapping it with various tools. "I was right," she said amazed at her findings.

"What is it?"

"Your blood, the reason why its blue, is because of you automail."

"What? How?"

"It's made out of copper, but the outer shell is steel. I've never seen a body react like that," Winry said.

"Huh?" I don't follow," Aqua told her.

"Well the reason our blood is red is because of the iron in our bodies. But your case is different; I think that when you got your auto-mail your body rejected the iron it was made of. That's actually how I know your sister."

"Really, I never thought she would do that." Winry sat down on her bed:

"Your sister must really care about you."

"Yeah I guess she does," Aqua said staring out the window.

"What's it like?" she asked.

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Having a sister, I'm and only child so I don't know what it's like. I know what it's like having a brother though, because of Ed and Al."

"It's ok I guess," she said, "I'm the youngest in my family so I think that's why I get along better with Al than Ed. My sisters are well, it's kind of hard to describe, but they're always there for you. And they're just so nice, so… so welcoming that it's like having five other moms."

"How many siblings do you have?" asked Winry.

"Let's see, I have five older sisters and 12 older brothers but the last two are my age."

"Are you saying that you're the youngest of 18 kids?!" Winry exclaimed.

"Yes, and they're all my blood brothers and sisters."

"T-that's a lot of siblings," Winry stuttered, "Came you name them all?"

"Yeah, do you want me to?"

"Sure why not."

"Okay here it goes: Siri, Zack, Simon, Jon, Terra, Taylor, Matthew, Luke, Jacob, Seth, Alanna, Alan, Jessica, Aaron, Elden, Bacora, and me."

"Wow, is it hard to remember their names?" Winry asked.

"You get used to it after a while. My siblings are all twins except for Jacob, Jessica, and Aaron. Elden Bacora, and me we're the only triplet in my family."

"Really? That's cool," she said.

[On the train to Risembool]

"I'm tired," Sora said leaning his head against the window.

"We're almost there," Eric reassured him.

"I hope so," said Riku, "Aqua must be losing her mind, not having anyone to talk to."

"Yeah," Eric said looking down onto the floor.

"What's the matter**?" asked Kairi.**

"**I miss her," he sighed.**

"**Well we're almost there," Sora said, surprisingly serious. Suddenly he pointed out the window and exclaimed, "LOOK!!! It's a cow!" (Insert sweat drops on all present)**

**Eric looked out the window to see a train station off in the distance. "Finally," he sighed. As they got off the train, Eric looked around for whoever was going to meet them. He didn't look for long before spotting Armstrong.**

"**WELCOME DEAR FRIENDS! I HEARTILY WELCOME YOU TO THIS LOVELY TOWN OF RISEMBOOL!!!!!!!!!!" **

**Armstrong exclaimed opening his arms wide.**

"…**shit…" Eric thought. The other Guardians agreed with him. **They followed him down the road to the Rockbell's and to Aqua and Nicole.

"Here we are," Armstrong said cheerfully. Eric looked around for any sign of Aqua. "At least the house is still intact," he said to himself as they walked into the house.

[A few minutes earlier]

Aqua, Al, Ed, and Winry were sitting at the table eating cookies (don't ask) and talking.

"Really, you brother did THAT?" Aqua asked raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Yeah he-"Al started, but was silenced by Ed. Winry and Aqua laughed at Ed, who had turned bright red. Winry looked up at the clock:

"I should be working! I have an order to finish and..."

"Is she always like this?" Aqua asked as Winry spazzed out.

"Yeah more or less," Al replied. Winry left the room (still spazzing) and Aqua just stared after her.

"Hey there's one more left," said Al. Ed and Aqua both turned and stared at the last cookie. They glared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. "Uh… I'll be going now." He walked into the living room where Nicole was.

"Don't even think about it," Aqua warned. Ed laughed:

"Yeah right, you were thinking it too!"

"So what if I was? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?" Aqua joked. Ed was taken back at what she had said:

Nothing…it's mine any way," he mumbled

"NO WAY I'M THE GUEST! IT'S MINE!!!!" Aqua yelled. Ed and Aqua were arguing over who would get the last cookie when Nicole walked into the kitchen.

"OOOH, cookies!" she said as she grabbed the last one, and walked out of the room. Ed and Aqua, who had Ed in a headlock, stared after her before turning towards each other.

"AFTER HER!!!!!!" Ed tackled Nicole for taking the cookie, and Aqua tackled Ed for talking Nicole. They were fighting on the floor just as Armstrong and the other Guardians walked in. Aqua felt their presence and stopped fighting. She sat cross-legged on the floor and couldn't help but laugh at the position Ed and Nicole were in.

Ed was lying on top of Nicole trying to get the cookie. He managed to get the cookie with his right hand but he squeezed to hard and the cookie crumbled.

"DAMN IT!!!" he yelled. Aqua and Nicole started laughing, but Aqua stopped because she felt four pair of eyes focused on her.

"I-I better go," she said getting up. Eric managed to regain his composure:

"Aqua…" She didn't listen to him, instead she ran upstairs. "I should talk to her." Armstrong put his hand on Eric's shoulder, holding him back. "Let me go!" He tried to break free of Armstrong's grip but was unsuccessful.

"There's no need for this Mr. Meehan, just leave her alone."

"But Major…" he started but was cut off by Armstrong's glare:

"She's been hiding this for a long time, but she will tell you when she's ready."

"But WHAT is she hiding?" asked Riku, "She's pretty much an open book, why would she hide something?"

"She will tell you when she's ready," Armstrong repeated.

[Back upstairs]

Aqua ran upstairs and into her room crying.

"What's wrong?" asked a voice behind her. She turned around to see that Al was sitting on one of the beds.

"I-it's nothing," she lied, but Al wasn't convinced.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Aqua sat down next to him:

"My friends, the other Guardians, are here," she told him.

"Isn't that a good thing?" he asked confused.

"Yes but they saw… they saw my arm," she replied sadly. Al looked away, understanding what she meant.

"Are you going to explain why?"

"I don't know if I could," she said, "I'm better off asking Roy, but HE won't even tell me the truth!"

"How come?" Al asked. Aqua shrugged:

"Who knows, I think that he's just trying to protect me. He's managed to block memories of that day every time I do a memory dive as well." Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Al.

"Aqua, are you in there? It's me, Eric."

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you!" she exclaimed throwing a pillow at the door just as Eric opened the door. He picked up the pillow and tossed it onto the bed:

"Still throwing pillows at people I see." Aqua faced away from him.

"I don't WANT to talk." Eric walked over to her.

"Please just tell me what's wrong." She turned to face him.

"Nothing is wrong see," she said holding up her left arm for proof. (the latex was on at this point) Eric wasn't fooled so he grabbed her arm and burned the latex off.

"Does THIS," he held up her arm, "look like nothing to you?" She jerked her arm away, and looked away.

"Do you hate me?" she asked her eyes cast down onto the bed. Eric chuckled:

"Why would I hate you? I love you for who you are on the inside, not out." Al, who had left the room to allow them to talk, realized that Eric was her boyfriend. (isn't Al the cutest eavesdropper ever!) **Aqua smiled sadly as Eric sat on the bed beside her. "How did it happen?" he asked.** Aqua glanced down onto the bed.

"I don't know, for some reason I have no memory of that day," she looked at her arm "My arm isn't the only part that's auto-mail." Eric looked at her confused:

"What do you mean?"

"Well, both of my legs are auto-mail," she replied quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry," she replied, "I'm sorry."

"Aqua…" Eric started, but was cut off by Al falling into the room and someone entering.

"FELLOW GUARDIANS I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING RISEMBOOL!!!!!" Armstrong explained followed by his entourage of sparkles.

'What's with all the sparkles?' thought Eric.

'You get used to it after a while,' Aqua told him. Al got up and walked over to them rubbing his head.

"What is the matter Alphonse?" Armstrong asked. Al looked up at him:

"It's noting Major; I just bumped my head that's all." Armstrong wasn't fully convinced, but didn't inquire any further. Eric turned and looked over at Armstrong.

"Is there anything you wanted?" she asked.

"Yes, the other Guardians wanted to know if Miss Marine was okay, but I see that everything is fine." Aqua blushed faintly on Eric's shoulder.

"Yeah, everything is perfect," she said dreamily.

"I see," Armstrong said, "I guess I'll be on my way then." Eric turned to Aqua:

"Shall we go downstairs?" Aqua nodded, and the three of them headed downstairs to the living room. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were sitting on one side of the room, and Ed, Winry, and Nicole on the other when they came into the room. Riku walked over to them:

"Are you okay Aqua?" Sora and Kairi looked over at her, concerned. Aqua chuckled quietly to herself.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she said holding up her left arm. The three of them stared at her arm, then Sora spoke up:

"What happened to you?" Aqua sighed and sat down on one of the chairs that they had moved from the kitchen.

"It's kind of hard to explain…"

"How?" asked Sora impatiently. Ed glared at him:

"Give her a chance to explain Spiky. Geez, do you have any common sense?!" Sora ignored what Ed had said, and turned away. Nicole giggled quietly to herself and leaned on Ed.

"May I continue?" Aqua asked annoyed. Everyone nodded impatiently, even though half of them had already heard the story. "Let's see…" Aqua tilted her head back, "I guess I should start from the beginning. When I was seven years old I was sent to Amestris for training in alchemy. I was taught by Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, now a Brigadier General, for about three years. By the time I was almost finished my training Roy, Riza, and me were sent to Risembool. For some reason I can't remember anything about that day. I've tried countless times but the only person that knows is Mustang and he won't even let me see. Anyway a couple of weeks later I woke up in the hospital near Eastern Command with automail limbs." The room was quiet for a few minutes, then Kairi spoke up:

"You said limbs right? Does that mean that it's not just your arm?" Aqua nodded.

"That's right," she said, "Both of my legs, and my ribcage are copper." Riku looked over at her.

"You must've been through a lot growing up."

"Yeah, I guess my childhood was pretty tough, but I wouldn't be who I am today." Pinako was standing in the doorway the whole time Aqua was explaining. (I found Pinako)

[Realm of Darkness]

Vexen made his way to the room where Envy and Nikki were.

"I see you've been watching them Nikki." Nikki blushed and glanced down.

"Yes sir, I wanted to see what our opponents were like before we start the game." Envy glanced over at them, confused.

'Is this… all just a game to them?' Envy thought, annoyed, 'what are these people?!

* * *

_Hey guys been a while hasn't it? Anyways in the next chapter the Guardains discuss matters with Armstrong and recieve a visitor as well. See you in the next chapter!_

_~Aqua~_

Hey guys again I am REALLY sorry this chapter took so long. I'll try to get chapter 13 up by Friday or at the latest Monday.

SEE YA!


	14. Planning

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, just my own characters

hey guys sorry it took so long to update, i kind of left my note book in my locker over break and high school is making it very hard to have enough free time to type it up. ANyways ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 13

The Guardians met in the kitchen to be briefed on the situation by Armstrong.

"Do we have to go back to Central?" asked Sora. Aqua glanced over at him:

"What do you mean by that?"

"We kind of left Mustang there, and we didn't tell him where we were heading," Eric replied nervously rubbing his neck. Ed, Al, and Winry looked at each other from the other side of the door. (They were eavesdropping again, well Al was)

"How can they talk about him like an equal when they barely know him?" asked Ed angrily.

"I don't know, but there's something strange about them," said Winry. Al shrugged:

"I was actually quite surprised." Ed and Winry stared at him confused.

"What do you mean surprised?" they asked.

"Well in the stories the Guardians were portrayed as evil people who go from world to world destroying them, but look at them. They're just like us, do they look like they're going to destroy our world?"

"It could just be an act," Ed mumbled. Winry hit him on the back of the head with her hand (not a wrench for once) Pinako walked up behind them:

"So eavesdropping again are we?" The three of them shook their head ferverently, but she wasn't fooled. "Why can't you just leave them alone?"

[Back in the kitchen]

Aqua laughed: "Why did you do that?" The other Guardians shook their heads.

"I guess we didn't want him to follow us," Sora replied. Just then Den started barking outside, and a figure walked into the kitchen.

'Great,' all of the Guardians thought, 'Guess we spoke to soon.'

"So what did I miss?" asked Mustang sitting down in the only empty chair.  
"Nothing at all," replied Armstrong. Eric mumbled something that sounded like go away and was hit on the back of the head with a ball of water. (Aqua has a habit of doing that, especially to her brothers)

"Hello Roy," Aqua said. Mustang noticed that Aqua's arm wasn't covered by the latex.

"So I guess you told them," he said. Aqua shrugged:

"Well they kind of found out on their own."

[outside in the living room]

"What makes HER so special to call Mustang that?" Ed asked angrily.

"Brother calm down!" Al said holding him back. Winry and Pinako looked over at them from the couch. (they moved)

'What's his problem,' Winry thought. Nicole walked into the room and looked around. (she was taking a nap) She was Winry and Pinako on the couch and Ed and Al were over by the closed kitchen door listening intently to the conversation on the other side.

"Um… what's going on Edo?" she asked sitting down next to him. (she calls him that sometimes) Ed placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close:

"So I guess your energy went unpoof?" He kissed the top of her head. Nicole nodded and sniggled closer:

"Yeah it did." The door opened and Mustang walked into the living room. He looked around and saw Ed and Nicole sitting close to each other on the floor.

"Well, I see you got a girlfriend Fullmetal," he said laughing. Ed turned bright red and looked like he was going to kill Mustang. He was just going to punch him when the Guardians walked into the room. Aqua noticed that Ed and Mustang were giving each other the death glare:

"Can't you leave Ed alone for once Roy?" Instead of saying some rude remark about Ed and Nicole he nodded quietly and stopped glaring at Ed. Ed was annoyed that Aqua could get away with calling Mustang by his first name.

'What gives **HER** the rite to call him that?!' he thought angrily, 'She's a civilian and Mustang's a Brigadier General for crying out loud!' He shuddered at the image that popped into his head. Al noticed that his brother was uneasy.

"What's the matter brother?" he asked. Ed looked over at him:

"Nothing, why would you think that?"

"You look uneasy that's all," he said. "Is it something about the Guardians?" he asked quietly.

"Sort of," Ed replied, "It's nothing important."

"Ed is something that matter?" asked Aqua. Ed froze thinking she had heard him.

"Uh… um… no, not really," he replied nervously. Sora walked over to Aqua and whispered something in her ear.

"Okay I'll be right up," she said. Sora walked out of the room, with the other Guardians, and up the stairs. Aqua walked up to Armstrong and Mustang and started talking quietly with them.

"What was that about?" Winry asked Ed and Al walking over to them. The two of them shook their heads.

"No idea," they said. Winry looked over at Armstrong, Mustang, and Aqua wondering what they were talking about. Al was thinking the exact same thing and then turned to Ed.

"Brother do you think they're talking about those creatures called the heartless?" he asked. Ed shrugged:

"I don't know Al, and personally I don't care." He leaned against the foot of the couch and Nicole snuggled close to him. Ed kissed the top of her head again ignoring the death glares from Winry and Mustang.

[Upstairs in the room]

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Eric were talking quietly amongst themselves when Aqua came in. She closed the door and locked it.

"So what's the plan?" she asked sitting in the chair by the desk.

"We need to find the keyhole and lock it BEFORE the heartless do," Eric said.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Sora, "I mean the last two times we had to, there was someone controlling the heartless." Aqua and Riku looked at each other.

"Kairi," they said. The other just stared at them.

"M-me, what for?" Kairi asked.

"Well she is a Princess of Heart, does that have anything to do with it?" Sora asked.

"Yes, because her heart is made up of pure light, it should be easy to locate the keyhole," Aqua explained.

"Are you sure?" Kairi asked a little uneasy about their idea. Sora put his arm around her to comfort her:

"Don't worry we won't let anything bad will happen to you." Sora looked at Aqua, "How do you know this will work?" Aqua sighed.

"I went through the files on Ansem's computer," she replied. Sora stared blankly at her, confused. "Sorry, Cid asked me to work with Tron to go through all the data on the computer to see if there was anything interesting."

"So you looked for anything that had to do with his research?" Riku asked. Aqua nodded:

"Yeah, it's been a big help to us with finishing up the restoration."

"I'm confused," Sora said. Everyone laughed and Aqua made a mental note to install a computer in Sora's room. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Relax Sora I was just kidding," Aqua told him. "Come on we better get back to planning."

"Right," Sora said agreeing with her.

[Back Downstairs]

"I wonder what they're talking about," said Al.

"Probably about leaving," Ed told him lying down on the couch. Nicole sat down on the floor in front of him.

"Why would they do that?" Ed shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied, "But the sooner they leave the better." Nicole was hurt at this:

"You want me to leave?"

"N-no I… just… uh…" he said sitting up on the couch. Nicole burst out laughing. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!"

"You really are easy to manipulate Ed," she said kissing him on the cheek. Ed blushed as the Guardians came back down. Aqua and Kairi walked over to Mustang and Armstrong and started talking.

"Are you sure that will work?" asked Armstrong. Aqua nodded.

"Positive," she replied. Mustang looked uneasy about their plan.

"When will you be leaving?" he asked. Ed perked up when Mustang had said that.

"Tomorrow morning," Kairi replied, and with that Nicole's world was shattered.

[Realm of Darkness]

Envy, Nikki, and Vexen made their way through a corridor of darkness. They reached the outskirts of Risembool, and Envy lead them towards the Rockbells. He smiled to himself:

'I'm coming for you Edward Elric, soon you will be gone good.'

* * *

ok the next few chapters are going to focus directly on the heroes, but there is an enitre chapter for our villains coming up soon. Please R&R. SEE YA!


	15. Guardian

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, just my own characters.

Hey guys sorry it took so long to post this -_-" I'll try to get chapter 15 up today as well. Thankfully we had a snow day today so I could finish this chapter. So far this story is 200 pages long and in 2 notebooks.... yeah anyways ENJOY!

**NICOLE: YOU'RE A LOSER TO TAKE THIS LONG TO UPDATE MEGGY!!!!**

I AM NOT!!! (insert anger mark on me)

* * *

Chapter 14

""I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Nicole screamed at Aqua when she came into the room. Aqua sat down next to her.

"Nicole," she said trying to calm her down. Nicole turned away from her.

"I'm not going," she told Aqua crossing her arms. Aqua looked down onto the floor.

"I know, but WE have to go," Aqua said.

"Why do I have to? I'm not a Guardian," Nicole said. Aqua remained silent. "Aqua?"

Aqua looked at her, "Yes you are…" Nicole was taken back at this:

"WHAT?! But all I can do is alchemy without a circle, I can't use a keyblade like you."

'Sorry guys I told her,' Aqua said to the other Guardians.

'It's ok, we would have told her later anyway,' Riku said.

"Nicole," she said. Nicole looked up. "I……I see I have some explaining to do."

"You got that right," she said. 'Is this for real? Am I really one of them?' Aqua looked like she was ready to explain.

"There is a legend about the keyblade," Aqua started but was interrupted by Nicole.

"I thought there were two stories,"," Nicole said, "oops, sorry."

"Uh-Huh. Anyways the keyblade does have two stories, BUT this one is about the wielders. Years ago there were many keyblade wielders that were taught by two masters. But one of the masters went after the Princesses of Hearts, and caused these creatures similar to the heartless to appear. He used the power of to try to create the heart of all worlds, Kingdom Hearts. Most of the wielders were killed by him, except for the three current apprentices of the other master. This happened 11 years ago, and it's been 10 years since the heartless appeared."

"What happened to the three apprentices?" Nicole asked.

"No one knows," she replied, " It was during this time that the other master along with King Mickey discovered that in 10 year a new keyblade wielder will some and save the worlds.' Nicole started to interrupt, but was cut off, "Then a year later more keyblade wielders would appear. That's were we come in, Sora was the first keyblade wielder in 10 years. A year later we all received our keyblades, and now it's your turn."

"But why me? I didn't choose this!" Aqua shrugged:

"The keyblade chooses its mater and you're today's lucky winner!"

'WOW was she trying to be funny?' Nicole thought.

'Hey I heard that!' Aqua thought angrily.

"EEEP! How did you do that?" she asked. Aqua laughed:

"It's one of the…cooler things we can do," she explained, "We can speak through our minds, and it really has come in handy a few times."

"Cool, but doesn't is get annoying not having any privacy?"

"You can learn to block them out, but it takes time," Aqua said.

"Can any of you block?"

"Yes, we all can. Don't worry we'll teach you."

"Thanks Aqua," she said smiling. Aqua misled back:

"Oh I almost forgot your emblem." She reached into her bag.

"Emblem? What's that?" she asked, curious as to what is.

"It's what all of us have," Aqua replied pulling out a small brown packet, "Here" She tossed it to Nicole who almost dropped it. (Aqua threw it with her left hand okay) She unwrapped it and pulled out a necklace.

"A necklace?!" she asked a little disappointed. Aqua noticed that Nicole looked upset and explained.

"Not just any necklace, it can create portals that go from dimension to dimension to dimension."

"Really?" she asked holding it up for a closer look, "It looks like and ordinary necklace. Wait isn't this…" Aqua nodded. The necklace was the same symbol as the one on the back of Ed's cloak. "What does yours look like?"

"Here," she replied taking off her necklace. Nicole grabbed it and looked closely at it. It was a small silver coin with a square hole in the center. On one side there were two dragons (one of them was outlined in black) and on the other were the four things the Guardians stand for. Nicole didn't understand what it said so she asked Aqua. "To protect, to serve, to care, and to grow," she said pointing to each symbol on the necklace.

"Is opening portals the only thing it can do?" she asked. Aqua shook her head.

"No it also keeps you In tune with the world," she replied. Nicole looked confused, "It means you can sense the heartless better."

"Oh, cool. Does everyone else have theirs?"

"Yes you were the last one. The seventh Guardian."

[Villain time]

"So they found the last one," Vexen stated. Envy stared at them confused..

"Last what?" he asked

"The last Guardian," Nikki told him.

"Who are they?" he asked annoyed.

"They are seven people who wield the keyblade and they are well… the key players in this game," Vexen explained. Envy nodded, finally understanding what they meant.

"Is this game of yours going to start soon?" he asked.

"Soon my friend," Vexen replied, "Very soon."

[Risembool, evening]

"Aqua?" Nicole asked quietly.

"Yeah, what is it?" Nicole looked down onto the bed:

"I would like some privacy please." Aqua nodded and left the room closing the door behind her. Nicole walked up to the door and locked it with alchemy. Aqua sighed and walked downstairs.

"What was THAT about?" Al asked referring to Nicole's previous outburst.

"It's nothing important," Aqua replied indifferently. Ed was disappointed because he wanted Nicole to give her hell.

'I wonder what she was yelling about.' Ed thought. He stood up and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Brother where are you going?" Al asked.

"I'm going to help Winry make dinner," he replied. Al and Aqua stared blankly at him. "WHAT?! Is that such a crime?"

'In your case it is,' Al thought. Ed left the room leaving Al and Aqua in the living room. "Where did the other Guardians go?"

"They went with Armstrong to get something…" she replied.

"And Mustang?" Aqua shrugged:

"With him who knows."

"Good point," he said.

[Meanwhile in the kitchen]

Ed walked into the kitchen. Winry looked up:

"Ed, what are you doing here?" Ed looked down.

"I wanted to help you…" he said quietly.

"What?" Winry asked, not hearing him.

"I wanted to help you with dinner," he repeated louder.

Winry smiled, "Is it because it's Nicole's last night here?" Ed shook his head:

"No." Winry glared at him, "OKAY FINE you win. Yes it's because it's her last night here." Ed's face was bright red from embarrassment. "Can I?"

"Of course you can, the more help I get the quicker it gets done," she replied happily, "You can start be heating up the water over there." She pointed to the big pot sitting on the stove. Ed nodded and walked over.

[Back in the living room]

'Smooth Ed, real smooth,' Aqua thought as she eavesdropped with Al (see it's contagious!) 'Nicole can we please talk about this? Nicole? NICOLE!!' Nicole remained silent. 'Nicole I know you can hear me.'

'Go to hell,' she replied curtly. Aqua was taken back at her sudden outburst.

"Wow she must really be upset," she said quietly. Al was confused:

"Who?"

"Nicole," Aqua replied, " she only talks like that when she's tired, upset, or really REALLY pissed off."

"How can you tell?" he asked, again confused as to what she meant.

"Well, we can communicate with each other through our minds," she replied. Al nodded, thankful for the explanation.

"But, she's not a Guardian," he said. Aqua looked away. "Is she? Tell me Aqua."

"Yeah, she's one of us," she told him. Al then realized what they had been fighting about earlier.

"So she has to go with you tomorrow?" he asked. Aqua nodded"

"Yes she does." Al was upset because he didn't want to see his brother heartbroken.

"Will you be back?"

"I don't know Al, I really don't," she replied sadly. Den started barking outside, and they ran to the window to see who it was. "They're back," she said as the Guardians and Armstrong came into view, "And just in time too."

"What do you mean?' Al asked. Aqua pointed up at the sky.

"Look," she replied. Al looked up and saw that the sky was a dark grey.

"A storm?" asked Al, "Brother's gonna love that." This time Aqua was confused:

"What do you mean Al?"

"He just doesn't like the rain," Al replied, "I've asked him why, but he won't tell me." The rest of them made it into the house just as the first drops of rain began to fall.

[Back in the kitchen]

Ed looked out the window to see that it was raining.

'Great,' he thought as he grabbed his leg, which had started to hurt. Winry looked over from the stove and saw Ed clutching his leg.

"Ed, are you okay?" she asked, concerned. Ed heard her and stood up.

"I'm fine Winry, nothing to worry about," he told her, almost losing his balance. Winry rolled her eyes, and went back to stirring.

'Why won't he tell me ANYTHING?' she thought.

[Living room with more sparkles than ever!]

"Do you have everything you need?" asked Armstrong. They nodded except for Aqua.

"I need my stuff, but Nicole won't let me in," she said. 'Come on Nicole, can't you just leave my bag in the hall?'

'Go to hell,' Nicole replied rudely. The other Guardians heard that.

"What's her problem?" asked Sora. Aqua shrugged:

"With her, who knows." Everyone else agreed.

"Guys, dinner's ready!" Winry called from the kitchen.

"ALL RIGHT!" al exclaimed jumping off of the couch and running towards the kitchen. Everyone laughed at this and headed towards the kitchen. Aqua walked over to Armstrong.

"Do you know where Ro-I mean Mustang is?" Armstrong shook his head:

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think he went back to Central."

Aqua laughed, "I'm sure Ed will be glad to hear that." They all sat down and Winry brought dinner in. Ed noticed that Mustang and Nicole weren't at the table.

"Where are they?" he asked. Aqua sighed, knowing what he meant:

"Well Nicole is up in our room, and I'm pretty sure Mustang went back to Central." Ed nodded.

"I should bring her something," he told Aqua. She warned him to be careful, and then went back to talking to Eric. Ed made up a plate for her and headed upstairs. He reached the room and knocked on the door.

"Go to hell," was her reply. Ed knocked again. "I said go away!" she repeated throwing her book against the door. Ed laughed quietly to himself when he heard the book hit the door.

"No you said go to hell, not go away," he told her. Nicole, realizing it was Ed, ran over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it.

"I'm really REALLY sorry Ed," she said, "I thought you were Aqua."

'Can't see how THAT could happen,' he thought. Ed remembered what he had some up here for, "Here I brought you some dinner." Nicole looked at the bowl with a wary eye. "Don't worry it's only stew, it's really good even though it has milk in it." She took the bowl from his hands and sat down on one of the beds.

"Thanks," she said. Ed sat down next to her:

"So I hear you're leaving tomorrow." Nicole gave him the death glare. "Uh… but I only heard it, I don't know if it's true." Nicole stopped glaring at him, and looked down onto the floor.

"Yeah, it's true," she said, "Tonight is my last night in Risembool, and I might not ever come back."

"But you're a Guardian right? Can't you make a portal that leads to any world?" Nicole shook her head.

"It's possible, but I don't know how. Aqua said that she would teach me," she replied.

"Why don't you let her teach you," he suggested.

"I don't want to see or talk to her," Nicole told him. Ed wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head.

"That's just your anger talking," he said, "I'll let you cool down." Ed picked up the empty bowl and headed to the door. He felt Nicole's gaze, and turned around to face her.

"Don't go," she said. Ed looked at her and saw that she was going to cry.

"I'll be back, I promise," he said smiling. As soon as he left Nicole locked the door with alchemy so Aqua couldn't get in. She sat on her bed reading her book, and waited for nightfall.

[Later that night]

By the time everyone was ready for bed Aqua, with the help of Ed, had managed to negotiate the return of her bag. Ed told Aqua that she can have her stuff, but she can't sleep in the room.

"Hey Nicole said it," he said inching away from Aqua.

"You did your best," she told him, "Thanks Ed." Ed flinched when she raised her left hand, but relaxed when she placed it on his shoulder. Aqua went into the bathroom, got ready for bed, and headed downstairs. 'I guess it's the couch for me,' she thought. She was just about ready to go to sleep when Ed came downstairs.

"What do you want Edward?" she asked cranky from being woken up (well sort of, she had her eyes closed)

"I just wanted to asked if you wanted to sleep in my room with Al," he said backing up.

"Where will you sleep?" she asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch," he repeated. Aqua started at him:

"Are you doing this because it's my last night here, and we might not see you again?" Ed shook his head.

"N-no." Aqua glared at him. "Okay yes." 'Jeez what's with girls and their stares?' he thought. Aqua got up.

"Will you be okay?" she asked.

"Yes, how old do you think I am?" he snapped at her.

'Uh five,' she thought. "Well you look about 12./.."

"WHY WOULD YOU THINKG I'M 12?! I'M 16 YEARS OLD!!!!!!"

"YOU ARE?! Wow for a 16 year old your awfully small!" Aqua exclaimed. The word small echoed in Ed's ears as his eyes went black (over exaggerating of course)

"WHO YOU CALLIN SO SMALL THAT WHEN SOMEONE PUTS A MAGNIFYING GLASS OVER THEM THE SUN BURNS THEM TO A CRISP BECAUSE THEY'RE SO MICROSCOPIC!!!!!!!!!" Ed screamed at her. (insert sweat drop on Aqua here)

'…' she thought, '… WOW… I SOULD GET SORE TO CALL HIM SHORT!' An evil smile came to her face.

"What are you smiling about?!" he snapped.

"It has nothing to do with you," she told him. Ed managed to calm down after that:

"Look you want to or not?" Aqua nodded.

"Yeah, sure whatever," she replied. She walked towards the stairs.

"By the way Aqua," he said, "Just how old are you?"

"16 why?" Ed looked away.

"Just asking," he replied. Aqua shrugged to herself and headed upstairs. 'DAMN!' he thought, 'She's the same age as me, and yet she towers over me. Why is the world so cruel to me? It's not my fault I'm sm-…' (let's just say that Ed was self loathing himself for almost calling himself small)

[The next morning]

Aqua walked downstairs and noticed that Ed wasn't on the couch.

'That's weird, it doesn't even look like someone slept on it,' she thought. 'Wait a second…' She ran upstairs to see Nicole coming out of their room and quickly shutting the door. "Nicole…" Aqua said leaning against the wall.

Nicole jumped, "Uh… good morning Aqua."

"Where's Ed?" she asked glaring at her. Nicole cringed under Aqua's glare.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied nervously.

"Oh really? Well then I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I look," Aqua told her. Nicole shook her head and backed away. "That's what I thought." She opened the door and saw that the bed that she normally slept in was perfectly made. Aqua looked over to Nicole's bed and saw that it looked like it was slept in. What concerned her the most was that Nicole NEVER made her bed, yet one of the beds was made and the other was occupied by…

Nicole walked into the room and Aqua's eyes focused on her, "You didn't," she said glaring at her. (now before you say anything, they didn't do what you think they did. That don't happen until later in the series… jk)

"N-no of course not," Nicole told her. (she's telling the truth u know) Aqua kept glaring at her and pointed towards the unmade bed.

"The explain THAT!" Aqua exclaimed. Nicole laughed nervously:

"Well it was our last night here, and Ed wanted to spend it with me." Aqua looked over at Ed, who was still asleep. "He looks so cute when he sleeps."

"Huh?" Aqua asked, determining whether or not to wake him up. Nicole knew what Aqua's expression was.

"Pleased don't hurt him," she pleaded. Aqua laughed:

"Don't worry I won't, but I'm not sure Winry will do the same." Nicole and Aqua turned around to see Winry, standing in the doorway, giving Ed the death glare. "I think it would be best if we leave now." Nicole nodded:

"Yeah, I think we should." They left the room and Aqua turned to Winry.

"He's all yours." Winry smiled evilly, grabbed her tools and headed towards Ed's sleeping figure.

* * *

_Hey guys in the next chapter Ed get's what was coming to him (one hint, think of a white liquid) anyways we are leaving Risembool in the next chapter and Ed and Al do something stupid. See you soon._

_~Aqua~_

so yeah that pretty much sums it up, SEE YA!

**Nicole: LOSER!!!!**

DX


	16. Leaving

DISCLAIMER: I do not own kingdo Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, just my own characters

hey guys i kept true to my word and managed to get chapter 15 posted. Chapter 16 might take a whil, its really long and i'm kind of a slow typer and we have exams this week so i don't know if I can get to a computer during my free time. Oh and one more thing before you start the chapter, I would really like if you could write some reivews to let me know how you like the story and how you think I'm doing. Please note that all flames will be used to kill Vexen and make smores. ^^

ENJOY!!!

* * *

Chapter 15

Aqua and Nicole had just reached the top of the stairs when they heard a scream. Nicole's eyes widened:

"That sounded like Ed!" They ran back to the room just in time to see Ed crawl out into the hallway. Nicole noticed that he was missing an arm and leg.

"NOO LET GO OF ME WOMAN!!!!" he screamed as Winry dragged him back into the room.

"EDWARD!" Nicole exclaimed reaching for Ed, but was too late. Winry shut the door and all they heard was the sound of tools and Ed screaming. Eventually Ed's screams woke the rest of the house up and they all came out to see what was going on.

'What is she doing to him?' they thought.

"Well I see you're all up," Pinako said as she reached the top of the stairs. "Come on breakfast is ready." Everyone went downstairs except for Nicole, Aqua, and Pinako. "All right Winry that's enough."

"Yeah, one arm and leg is enough, he doesn't need more automail," Aqua said laughing. Winry sighed, reattached Ed's automail and let him outside. Ed ran out the door and into Nicole. Nicole blushed as Ed buried his face into her clothes and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"It's okay Ed," she said gently patting his shoulder. 'I can't leave him Aqua he needs me.'

'I know, but we'll be back soon,' Aqua told her. She told her something else and they walked downstairs with Ed following close behind. Everyone was sitting at the table eating when they walked in.

"So I see you're still in one Shorty," Sora said. Ed gave him the death glare:

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL, MICROSCOPIC, LITTLE, OR A RUNT YOU NIAVE PORCIPINE!!!!" He tackled Sora.

"I didn't say any of that!" Sora exclaimed trying to get up. "I'm fine, Kairi, you don't have to do that." Kairi sighed, cut the bandage strip, and finished wrapping his head. Everyone started laughing and Ed retreated towards the table. He sat down between Nicole and Aqua, and froze. Nicole looked up from her plate:

"What's wrong?" Ed pointed at what he was sitting next to. Aqua laughed:

"It's only milk Ed, don't be such a baby!" Ed glared at the carton of milk that was between Aqua and him.

"Milk is the devil incarnate," he said quietly. Nicole giggled quietly and Aqua smiled evilly to herself. She grabbed the milk and poured herself a glass. "You wouldn't." He turned and glared at Aqua.

She smiled at him, "Oh yes I will," she said. Aqua drank her milk in one shot. "Your turn." Ed shook his head and made a break for the door. He was blocked by Riku, Sora, and Eric, who towered over him.

"NOOO! I WON'T DRINK IT! DON'T MAKE DRINK THAT STUFF!! IT'S EVIL!! PLEASE LET ME GOOOO!!" Ed screamed as they dragged him back to the table.

"No wonder you're so short Ed! You don't even drink milk," Sora said laughing. Ed was too exhausted to even bother with correcting him. He sat down in the chair and crossed his arms.

"I WON'T drink it," he said glaring at them. Ed watched their movements, waiting for a chance to escape. Eric noticed this and walked up to him.

"I wouldn't try running again if I were you," he said holding his palm close to Ed's face. "We wouldn't want any accidents would we?" A flame appeared in his hand and Ed almost toppled out of the chair. Aqua sighed and aimed for Eric. The water ball hit in the back of the head, "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"It's only milk, it's not like we're going to kill him," she said laughing at Eric's expression.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!" he snapped at her.

"Y-your face!" Eric lunged for her. "NO!" He pinned her up against the wall. "LET ME GO!"

"Never," he growled in her ear, and then kissed her. Nicole made her way over to Ed and sat down next to him.

"What was that about?" she asked. Ed, who had been knocked over by Eric, was in a daze and just stared out into open space. "Ed? ED!" she yelled in his ear.

"Huh what?" he asked coming back down to earth. Nicole giggled, and leaned against him:

"Never mind, you weren't paying attention anyway." Ed glared at her.

"Yes I was," he said defensively, "I just zoned out for a second that's all." Nicole looked over at Eric and Aqua, who was still pinned to the wall.

"They look happy together," she said sadly. Ed was confused:

"What do you mean?" Nicole sighed.

"Well they've been together, I mean as a couple, not much longer than us, but they'll still be with each other. Even when all of this," she said gesturing around the room, "Is over." He looked over and noticed that she was about to cry.

"Don't cry, we'll be together," he said gently.

"How can you be so sure?" Nicole asked. Ed smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I just know," he told her, "We will be, I promise." Nicole snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. Al and Winry peeked through the doorway.

"What is going on in there?" asked Winry. Al shrugged:

"Who knows, I just hope they don't hurt him." Winry laughed and placed his arm on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I hope so too," she said agreeing with him. The Guardians came out of the kitchen and started talking to Armstrong. Nicole and Ed were still sitting on the kitchen floor when Al and Winry came in. Ed started to get up, but was stopped by Nicole.

"Don't go," she said quietly. Ed smiled and crouched down next to her.

"I'll be back soon," he said, "You should go into the living room, the Guardians need you." Nicole sighed and stood up:

"Okay I will." Nicole left the room and Ed started to follow her.

"Ed we need to talk," Winry said. Ed sighed and walked over to the table.

[Back in the living room]

Nicole walked into the room quietly that no one had heard her.

"I'll go get my stuff," she said walking up to them. Sora jumped, startled at her sudden appearance. Nicole giggled and headed upstairs.

"I talked to Mustang, he's expecting us to meet him in Central tomorrow," Aqua said. Armstrong nodded.

"So you will be leaving soon?" he asked.

"Yes, the train leaves in an hour so better get going," she told them, "You should get your stuff." The other Guardians nodded and headed upstairs. Nicole came downstairs and sat down on the couch. Ed came into the living room and sat down next to Nicole.

"When are you leaving?" he asked. Nicole shrugged:

"I don't know, soon I guess." Ed nodded his head.

"That's good to know," he said. Nicole laughed and leaned close to him:

"Well, I know that I want to spend what little time I have left here with you." The Guardians came downstairs and walked back over to where Aqua and Armstrong were standing.

"Ready to go?" Riku asked. Nicole's head shot up scared that she would be separated from Ed so soon.

"Relax, we have a little time before we have to go," Aqua replied and Nicole eased back into Ed.

"What are we going to do?" Kairi asked. Aqua shrugged:

"I dunno, but I have to go check on Sea Dregan before we go." Ed looked over at Nicole:

"Sea Dregan?"

"That's the name of Aqua's gummi ship," she explained, "She must be making sure everything is working before we… before we leave."

Ed looked away, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Nicole placed her hand on his arm.

"It's okay, you didn't know," she said trying to sound cheerful, but it came out monotone. They looked at the rest of the Guardians and noticed that Sora was getting fidgety.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked. Sora looked over at her.

"My mom is gonna kill me," he replied. Riku laughed:

"You didn't tell your mom AGAIN?" Sora glared at him:

"Yes I told her, I just didn't think it would take this long."

"How long did you think it would take?" Riku asked.

"I don't know, a couple of days I guess," he replied.

"A couple of DAYS? Come on Sora when have we ever been on a world for that long?" Aqua asked walking into the house. Sora didn't answer, instead he retreated to Kairi. Ed stared after him think what a baby Sora was. "Are you ready to go?" she asked. Everyone nodded, and Nicole agreed sadly.

"Yeah I am," she said standing up. Ed stared up at her wanting to make her stay. Nicole read Ed;s expression, "I'm sorry Ed, but I'm a Guardian now, I have to go with them."

"I know," he told her, "I just wish it wasn't so soon." Ed stood up and hugged her for what he thought would be the last time. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!" he exclaimed as Aqua started laughing.

"Seriously Ed you haven't figured it out?" she asked still laughing.

"Figured WHAT out?" he asked annoyed that she had ruined a perfect moment.

"We're not leaving Amesteris," she told him. Ed's eyes widened:

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I DID ALL OF THOSE THINGS LAST NIGHT FOR NOTHING?!?!?!?!" (insert sweat drops on all present)

"ED!" Nicole exclaimed slapping him on the back of the head, "You only did those things because you thought we were leaving?!"

"N-no not everything," he said jumping up, "I uh…" Nicole laughed.

"Still so easy to manipulate," she said kissing him on the cheek, "I would you think you would know by now." Ed blushed as everyone laughed at him. (after they had recovered from his previous outburst)

"So if you're not leaving Amesteris, where are you going?" Al asked.

"Central," Riku told him, "Mustang's waiting for us."

'Great,' Ed thought, 'Well at least Mustang won't bug us for a while.'

"So we can come back?" Nicole asked eagerly.

"If you want," Aqua replied. Nicole screamed so loud that Den started barking outside. "Calm down Nicole."

"But I so happy!" she said her eyes filled with sparkles (honestly she talks like that when she's happy)

'Is she for real?' the Guardians thought. Kairi looked at the clock.

"Uh guys we better get going," she said pointing at the clock.

"Shit we do!" Aqua exclaimed, "Come on guys let's go!"

"Right," they agreed and ran out the door. Aqua looked back to see Nicole still standing next to Ed.

"Come on Nicole, we're going to miss the train," she said grabbing Nicole's arm, "Bye Ed tell everyone we said thanks!" Ed stood in the now empty living room with the front door swinging in the breeze.

'What was that about?' he thought. Ed walked over to the door and shut it. 'Hey wait, I'm going to sit around and wait for them to come back! I'm going with them.' Al walked into the room.

"Did they leave?" he asked. Ed nodded, "Aren't you going to stop them?

"No," Ed replied, "I'm going with them/"

"Me too," Al said. Ed shook his head:

"No Al, I want you to stay here in case the heartless come back." Al glared at Ed.

"I'm going with you," he said firmly. Ed sighed:

"Fine, but I have a bad feeling about his." Al looked at Ed.

"Are you going to ask Granny if we can go?" he asked.

"No, I have a better idea," he said smiling.

-----------------------------That Night-------------------------

"ED, AL, time for dinner!" Winry called from the bottom of the stairs. When no one answered she called again. Still no answer, and this time Winry walked up to their door. "Ed, Al, come on dinner's ready!" She opened their door. Winry flicked on the light to discover an empty room and an open window.

'They're dead,' she thought as she went to leave the room. Something caught her eye and she headed towards the open window. It was a screw attached to a note on a piece of string. The tag attached to the screw said A-08. 'Is this some kind of a joke?' she thought angrily. She opened up the note to find it addressed to her.

_Winry,_

_I'm sorry it has to come to come to this, but we have to go with them. We'll be back as soon as we can so don't worry about us. Tell Granny we won't be back for a while, and save some stew. Sorry again Winry._

_-Edward & Alphonse_

_PS: the screw is a fake. I put it on the note not only to get your attention, but to tell you that I knew all along that you forgot it. You can kill me if you want._

_-Ed_

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!!!!!!" (insert many anger marks) Winry screamed as she ran downstairs. She headed for the door, but was stopped by Pinako.

"What's the matter Winry?" she asked. Winry tried to calm down.

"…Ed…and…Al…are…gone," she said out of breath.

"What?" Pinako asked, not fully hearing what Winry had said.

"ED AND AL ARE GONE!!!" Pinako stared at her.

"Gone? Where did they go?" she asked. Winry gave her the not and Pinako read it. She crushed the note in her fist angrily. "It's just like before, when they said they were going but they never told us where."

"What should we do?" Winry asked.

"What we did back then, wait for them to come home," she said waling into the kitchen. Winry stared at the window.

'I just hope they're alright,' she thought.

* * *

_Hey guys in the next chapter we arrive in Central and meet up with hughes. Also Nicole and me find out something about japanese food that we didn't know about. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_

_~Aqua~_

that pretty much sums it up.

**Nicole: I still say you're a loser**

I AM NOT!!!!!! DX DX DX DX DX (chases Nicole around the room)

**HELP!!!! SAVE ME EDO! (hides behind Ed)**

**Ed:no**

**MEANIE (hits him of the back of the head)**

**OUCH!!! TT^TT**

_...no comment..._

SEE YA!


	17. Back to Central

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, just my own characters.

hey guys sorry it took so long to update (again), but I am trying (stress the trying) to type this story up as fast as I possibly can. But thankfully at my school I now have computers for the rest of the year, which means I have more freetime to type up the chapters. Now I will say now taht chapter 17 may take a while cause it is VERY long handwritten (I know I'm a dork that has to write it out before I type it up. **Nicole: You got that right.** TT^TT you suck. ANYWAYS...

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 16

Hughes was waiting for the Guardians at the train station in Central.

"Hey Hughes!" Aqua said spotting him in the crowd. Hughes smiled at them as they walked up.

"Aqua nice to see you again!" he told her, "Come with me I'll show where you'll be staying." The Guardians followed him through the streets of Central to the same hotel that Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Eric had stayed at a few days ago.

"Here we are," he said. Aqua turned and looked at him.

"Aren't you coming in?" she asked. Hughes shook his head.

"Can't, I have a lot of work to do (mainly bugging Mustang), and if I want to get home on time I'd better get it done," he said, "It was nice seeing you again Aqua."

"Nice seeing you too," she called after him. They walked into the lobby and Eric recognized the girl at the front desk.

"Hey Amanda, long time no see!" he said smiling at her walking up to the front desk. Amanda spilled her coffee all over her shirt.

"Oh my uniform!" she exclaimed trying to clean her shirt with a napkin.

"Here let me help," Aqua said walking up to the desk. She waved her hand in a quick motion and the stain disappeared. Amanda looked over at her mug and noticed it was full.

"H-how did you do that?" she asked, "Are you an alchemist?"

Aqua shook her head, "No, but I used to know a little." Amanda looked closely at her:

"By any chance were you taught by a Brigadier General Mustang" Aqua's head jerked up.

"Y-yeah, how'd you know that?" Amanda smiled.

"I know all about you," she said.

"You do?!"

"Of course, everyone in Central knows about his only student," Amanda replied. Aqua looked at her.

"You mean he never took on another student after I left?"

"That's right," she said and then turned to Eric, "the usual rooms?"

"Yeah, and can we have one more?" he asked. Amanda reached into her desk and pulled out three room keys.

"Rooms 211, 212, and 213," she told him.

"Thanks," he said taking them. They headed upstairs to their rooms.

"Um Aqua," Amanda said. Aqua turned around, "Thank you for earlier."

"You're welcome," she told her and headed upstairs. Just then the phone rang and Amanda answered it.

"Twin Dragon Hotel how can I help you?"

"…"

"Yes this is Amanda speaking."

"…"

"They just arrived and I've given them their rooms."

"…"

"Yes sir I will do that. Good bye." She hung up the phone and went back to drinking her coffee.

[Upstairs in Room 211]

"So tomorrow we have to talk to Mustang before we do anything else," Aqua said.

"What are we going to do until then?" asked Kairi. Aqua looked at Nicole who was staring blankly out the window.

"We need to teach Nicole," Aqua replied. Nicole looked away from the window. "She doesn't know how to fight, and we have some time."

"HEY I CAN FIGHT!!" Nicole exclaimed. The other Guardians laughed.

"Not with a keyblade," Sora pointed out.

"Oh right. So how are we going to do that?" she asked.

"I can teach her," said Aqua. Everyone stared at her. "WHAT?! I won't kill her."

'That's not what we meant,' they thought. Aqua glared at them.

"Then what do you mean?" she asked. Eric laughed:

"We were just kidding." Everyone, including Aqua, started laughing. Nicole looked over at Aqua.

"Where are we going to do that?" she asked bringing back the original subject.

"I know a place," Aqua replied, "But we'd better get going if we want to get some training in." Nicole nodded and followed Aqua out the door.

[Risembool Train station]

"Come on Al we're going to miss it!" Ed called running across the platform.

"I'm coming brother," he called trying to catch up. Fortunately the train had been delayed long enough for them to jump on.

"That was a close one," Ed said as they sat down. Al looked over at Ed.

"I just hope we're not in too much trouble when we get back," he said. Ed laughed.

"Well as far as I know I'm dead if I break my automail," he said.

"Yeah you have a habit of doing that brother."

"HEY!" Al laughed.

"You do! Every time we get into a major fight you always break it (and or rips his shirt)," Al told him. Ed rolled his eyes.

"So what if I do?" he asked.

"I guess it's not my fault I have such a high maintenance older brother." Ed put Al into a headlock.

"And it's not my fault I have an annoying little brother," he joked and let go of Al, who fell out of his seat and onto the floor.

[Undisclosed location for training]

Aqua and Nicole made their way through a small forest.

"Are we almost there?" she asked.

"Yeah it's not much farther," Aqua replied. Nicole wondered where they were but didn't ask. They came to a clearing and Aqua stopped, "Here we are."

"It doesn't look like much," Nicole said. Aqua laughed:

"Mustang used to take me here all the time for training."

"He did?" Aqua nodded.

"Yeah, I'm the only other person who knows about this place, and I hope that you'll keep it a secret," she told her.

"Don't worry I will."

"Okay then, let's get started," Aqua said, "I guess we should start by summoning your keyblade."

"Sure, how do I do that?"

"Alright first you stick out your arm, your dominant one." Nicole stuck out her right arm. "Now concentrate your feelings into your arm." She closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly a weapon appeared in her hand.

"Lotus Blossom," Nicole said quietly. The keyblade was black, with purple metal waves surrounding the blade, and the hilt was purple. What made her keyblade different from the others was that instead of a keychain there were three purple ribbons. "Now what?" she asked. Aqua smiled and summoned her keyblade, Black Sea. Nicole got a good look at it for the first time. It was a double sided keyblade (one side black, one side blue) that could split in two. The way Aqua used it was different because all of the other wielders used their right hand. She used her left hand, and Nicole assumed that it was because Black Sea was heavier than the other keyblades.

"We fight," Aqua said, "Don't worry I won't go too easy on you." Aqua charged at Nicole who tried to dodge but failed in doing so. "It's better to relax your thoughts and act on instinct." She turned around and charged again but this time Nicole dodged it easily and launched an attack of her own. Aqua failed to dodge the attack and fell to the ground.

"How was that?" Nicole asked walking up to her. Aqua looked up.

"Good," she said out of breath, "That wasn't bad for someone who's never used a powerful weapon before." (Nicole's attack had knocked the wind out of her) Nicole smiled and helped her up.

"Should we head back?" she asked looking at the setting sun. Aqua nodded and they headed back to Central.

[Train station, Central]

"Now where do we go?" asked Al as they got off the train. Ed shrugged:

"I don't know, but they couldn't be THAT hard to find."

"Right," Al said remembering how the Guardians dressed. "Why don't we ask around, I'm sure someone has seen them." Ed nodded and they stared asking people: _"Have you seen a guy with brown spiky hair?"_ or _"Did a girl whose left arm is automail pass by?"_ The answer was the same no matter who they asked.

"GRR, seriously is it that hard to find someone?" Ed exclaimed flopping down onto a nearby bench.

"And now we're out of leads," Al added sitting down next to him. He thought for a minute, "Brother?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"We could always ask Mustang…" Ed twitched:

"NO FUCKING WAY AM I GOING TO ASK THAT MORALLY BANKRUPT COLONEL WITH A GOD COMPLEX!!"

'_Brother he's a Brigadier General now,'_ Al thought. (insert sweat drop on Al) He looked around his (still spazzing) brother to see two people walking down the road. "Um… Brother?"

"WHAT?!" he asked, trying to calm down. Al pointed to the figures walking behind them. Ed turned around and noticed that they were two girls. The shorter of the two girls laughed and Ed's eyes widened, for he recognized the laugh. "Nicole," he said quietly. Al looked from Ed to the girls and then back to Ed:

"What is it Brother?" Ed snapped out of his trance and turned to Al:

"Come on I think I found them," he said smiling. Al got up and followed Ed who was already following Aqua and Nicole.

[Back at the hotel]

Eric was sitting on one of the beds when Aqua and Nicole came back.

"Where did the others go?' Nicole asked.

"They went to get food," he replied. Aqua noticed that Eric looked uneasy.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Eric looked up at her:

"It's nothing," he told her, avoiding eye contact. She wasn't fooled and sat down next to him:

"Come on just tell me." He sighed.

"Well when we first arrived in Central (before Risembool) I had a feeling like I had been here before," he said.

"Of course you've been here," Aqua told him, "You came with Sarah to visit me in the hospital."

"I know, but even then I had the feeling," Eric said. Aqua laughed.

"You're probably hungry," she said, "Remember last time you said that? Hughes brought you some of Gracia's cooking."

"Right I almost forgot," he said agreeing with her. Sora, Riku, and Kairi came into the room carrying bags of food.

"We're back," Sora said happily.

"I can see that," Aqua told him, "need any help?"

"No we're good," Kairi said setting down her bag. Sora pulled out something from his bag.

"Hey Nicole look what I got for you," he said tossing her a container. Nicole caught it and her eyes widened. "I found it in one of the store and remembered seeing them in the mangas you and Aqua read."

"THANK YOU SORA!!!!" Nicole exclaimed as she tackled him. Aqua glared at her.

"Come on Nicole you don't need to tackle him," she said laughing. Nicole got up and walked back over to Aqua.

"B-but I always wanted to try some," she said innocently, "I know YOU want to as well." Nicole waved the container in Aqua's face.

"Yeah I do," she said, "And it would be nice to know what they were called." Aqua reached for the container, but Nicole snatched it back.

"NOOO!!! I gonna read it myself!" Nicole exclaimed. (honestly she DOES talk like that sometimes) She looked at the container, "WHAT?!" Nicole started sobbing and laughing.

"What's it called?" Aqua asked. She handed Aqua the box, "You gotta be kidding me!" Eric looked at the box:

"That's just gross!" Sora looked at him.

"No it's not," he told him. Aqua shuddered and gave the box back to Nicole.

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked. Aqua shot a death glare at her and sat on the bed:

"YOU KNOW I DON'T EAT FISH!" Nicole nodded.

"Right I forgot," she said. (Aqua doesn't like fish or anything from the ocean, and fried octopus is NOT what she expected) Riku shrugged and got out the rest of the food.

[Downstairs in the lobby]

Ed and Al walked into the lobby and looked for any sign of the Guardians. They noticed a girl sitting behind the front desk reading and drinking coffee.

"Um excuse me?" Al asked walking up to the front desk. Amanda looked up and noticed him, "Do you know if there are a group of kids staying here?"

"No I don't sorry." Ed glared at her and slammed his hands down on the desk.

"Where are they?" he asked angrily. Amanda flinched under his gaze.

"C-could you please tell me who you're looking for?" Ed was furious and his gaze sent death.

"Brother please calm down!" Al whispered to him. Ed relaxed his grip on the desk and stopped glaring at Amanda.

"Please, I need to see her," he said sadly.

"Will you just tell me who is it that you're looking for?"

"A girl with medium length copper hair and brown eyes came in earlier with another girl with long brown hair and blue highlights." Amanda smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! They're up in rooms 211, 12, and 13," she said happily. Ed breathed a sigh of relief and headed for the front door.

"Brother where are you going?" Al asked.

"Outside, there's something I need to do." Amanda and Al stared after him as he went out the door.

"Is your brother always like this?" she asked. Al shrugged.

"More or less," he replied, "Could you tell me where the rooms are?"

"Sure, just go up the stairs and they're the first three on the left," she said, "Is there anything else?"

"No., thank you… Amanda," he said reading her name tag. Al waved to her and ran outside to find Ed. As soon as left Amanda picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Is there a reason as to why you're calling?"

"Sorry sir, but we have a problem," Amanda said.

"What kind of problem?"

"Um… Edward and Alphonse Elric are here," she said, "And they've been asking around as to where the Guardians are."

"Did you tell them what rooms they were staying in?"

"…Yes sir, I'm sorry," she replied sadly.

"It's okay they would've found out anyway." Amanda sighed, relieved that she wasn't in trouble. "Anything else?"

"No sir goodbye," she replied hanging up the phone. In another room somewhere in Central a figure hung up the phone ad gazed out the window.

"So it _seems_ the Elric brothers are going to help out as well."

[Outside the Twin Dragon hotel]

"Brother wait up!" Al yelled running towards Ed.

"What is it Al?" he asked.

"I know where the rooms are." Ed smiled and asked him where. "On the left side of the hallway, and the back of the hotel." Ed grinned evilly and began planning something. "Brother are you okay?"

"Yeah Al I'm fine, "Come on let's get something to eat before all the stores close."

"Right."

* * *

_Okay then next chapter we're going to meet Mustang (FUN!..NOT) but first we get an unexpected visit. After next chpater we're giving the villians some time in the spotlight. Then it's back to us. See you in the next chapter!_

_~Aqua~_

That pretty much sums it up.

ED: I hate you Aqua.

_Why?_

ED: Cause you-

HEY! Ed don't spoil the next chapter! (hits him on the back of the head)

ED: OW!! I hate you too.

Well you're going to have ot put up with us for about 14 more chapters.

ED: so this is gonna be 30 chapters?

Yes.

ED: TT^TT (runs away)

**Nicole: NO ED COME BACK!!!!!!! (chases after him)**

_...no comment..._

That was wierd. Anyways SEE YA!


	18. Reunited again

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Kingdom Hearts, jsut my characters.

Hey guys! Happy Friday the 13th! (eerie music in the backround) Anyways as long as this chapter was I managed to get it up in less than a week!!! The best part is we are more than halfway through this story!

Ed: YES! then I can get away from you strange people!

**Nicole: Y-you think I'm strange?! TT^TT**

Ed: No wait Nicole it's not like that!

**Nicole: he-he you really are easy to manipulate Edward.**

Ed: S-shut Up!!

ANYWAYS... ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 17

[Risembool]

Envy, Nikki, and Vexen made their way to the Rockbell's with Envy leading.

"Are we almost there?" asked Nikki.

"Stop whining you annoying brat!" Envy snapped. Her eyes filled up with tears and backed away from him.

"VEXEN, ENVY'S PICKING ONME!!!!" she bawled. Vexen tried his best to calm him down, but she kept crying. (insert sweat drop on Envy)

'_How you put up with her Vexen, I would like to know,'_ he thought. They reached the Rockbell's in time to hear Winry tell Pinako (more like screamed) that Ed and Al had left to go help the Guardians.

"Great, now what are we going to do? They already left!" Nikki asked. Envy glared at her:

" I can see that, will you just let me think of something!" She backed away and whispered something to Vexen.

"No you can't do that Nikki," he scolded her. Nikki's cat ears drooped and hung her head down.

"**What?" Envy asked, wondering what in the name of all sane things the cat-girl had suggested.**

"**It's nothing, forget it…" Nikki grumbled.**

"**No seriously what?" he tried again.**

"**I…said…forget it…" Nikki spat through gritted teeth, giving the she-man a death glare to rule all death glares. **

"**EEEP!" Envy cowered behind Vexen who sighed:**

"**Let's just go back to Central and find them."**

**[Back outside the hotel]**

"**Ed what are you planning?" Al asked cautiously as his brother looked from the ground to the window of Nicole's room.**

"**Nothing special.." he grinned before beginning to climb the wall.**

"**BROTHER?! WHAT ARE-" Al shouted before being clonked on the head by a brick.**

"**Sush up Al! Or they'll hear me coming!" he warned before continuing to scale the building.**

**When he reached the window he peered in to see Nicole laying on her bed **(CREEPER! ED: AM NOT!! TT^TT… Nicole: Actually Ed you kind of are. ED: I HATE YOU ALL!!!!) **He opened the window and slithered into the room.**

"**NICOLE!!!" he cried happily, tackling the girl as she lay on the bed.**

"**Wha-what?!" Nicole stuttered as Ed hugged her, "Ed?!"**

"**WHAT THE-" a voice in the dark said. Suddenly the lights came on and before he knew what happened, Ed was pinned by his neck against the wall.**

"**GACK (gasp) NNG!" he struggled to breathe.**

"**What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Aqua asked, glaring at him while tightening the grip of her automail hand.**

"**AH!" Ed gasped, trying in vain to pry her hand loose, "You're…crushing… my…esoph…agus!"**

**Aqua released him quickly and he fell to the ground gasping for air. Nicole ran over to him and knelt beside him.**

"**Aqua!" He can't breathe! You really did crush his throat!" Nicole panicked as Ed kept gasping in vain as his face turned red. Aqua sighed and walked over to where Ed and Nicole were. She placed her right hand on his throat and it glowed for a minute. Nicole watched in amazement as Ed began to breathe well again.**

"**Geez (gasp) overkill much? (gasp)" Ed muttered rubbing his throat.**

"**How did you do that, Aqua?" Nicole asked.**

"…" **Aqua lifted her hand and waved it in the air, "Magic hands…?" Nicole and Ed backed away, chuckling to each other. "WHAT?" Aqua snapped, thinking about what she said, "..NO! Wait that came out wrong!!! I mean I can heal people with water!" She grabbed Ed's arm and snapped it. He howled in pain before Aqua haled it.**

"**I'm the only person who can break your arm and then heal it in almost the same instant," she said winking. Ed hid behind Nicole sobbing about how he's always Aqua's punching bag.**

"**..It's okay Ed," Nicole muttered, rubbing Ed's shoulder, "She just wanted to show what she meant…"**

"**I know, but does she always have to hurt ****ME****?"**

"Yes," Aqua joked. Ed shuttered, "I'm just kidding, man your uptight."

'_Come on Aqua be nice,'_ Eric told her.

'_Okay fine,'_ she said, "Sorry Ed, guess I overreacted." Ed glared at her.

"You think?" he snapped. Al climbed into the room. "Al?! I told you to wait outside!"

"I was worried," Al told him, "I saw the light go on and I heard screaming." He looked around the room, "What happened anyway?" Ed remained silent, so Al looked at Aqua for an answer.

"Well Ed came through the window and tackled Nicole," Aqua started.

"Then Aqua turned on the light, saw Ed, and pinned him against the wall," Nicole finished. Al nodded.

"You forgot the fact that Aqua crushed my throat," Ed added. Al looked from Ed to Aqua and then back to Ed.

"What?"

"Relax Al, it was an accident," Aqua said, "I just overreacted that's all."

"Yeah right," Ed muttered under his breath. Aqua knew that he would never forgive her, but something wasn't right.

"We should get back to bed," Nicole said snapping Aqua out of her daze.

"Right, I'll get another room," Aqua said. _'Ed can stay in our room, and Al can stay with Riku.'_

'_And I guess Eric will be staying with you then?'_ Nicole said to Aqua.

"_Yeah, you and Ed get some sleep we have a busy day ahead of us.'_

'_Do I even have a say in this?'_ Eric asked them.

'_No,'_ they replied. Eric sighed and got out of his bed. He walked into Aqua and Nicole's room and looked around.

"I don't wanna know," he said. Eric left with Aqua to get another room leaving Nicole, Ed, and Al in the other.

"Oh Al," Nicole said, "You can stay with Riku if you want."

"What about everyone else?" he asked.

"Aqua and Eric are going to stay in the new room and Ed is staying with me," Nicole replied, "The only other place is with Riku in the room next to us." She gestured to the wall on her left.

"I guess, if it's alright with you," he said. Riku was forced awake by Nicole and she told him what was going on.

"Fine whatever, just let me go back to sleep," Riku muttered half asleep. Al stayed in the room and Nicole went back into her room. She noticed that Ed was still on the floor.

"Ed, what's wrong?" she asked. Ed looked up at her:

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something."

"What?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"When this is all over, what will you do?" Nicole shrugged:

"I'm not sure, I haven't really thought about it."

"What about your parents? They must be worried sick," Ed asked her. Ed saw that Nicole had looked away from him, and that she was upset. "What did I say?"

"M-my parents are dead," Nicole replied sadly, "They died in a car crash when I was 12." Ed looked down onto the floor.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "If your parents are.. gone who do you live with?"

"My grandparents," Nicole replied, "I'm an only child, like my mom, so they don't mind." (let's change the subject shall we)

[Room 214]

"What are we going to do?" Eric asked, "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"I know," Aqua replied, "You know the future changes constantly."

"Yea, but still, we should've seen this coming." Aqua looked away, "Aqua I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, Kairi and I just aren't used to it yet," she said. Eric nodded understanding what she meant. Because of Naminé, Kairi can manipulate a person's memories, and Aqua can look into a person's memories. Together they can see the future, but sometimes it's fuzzy. "We should get some sleep as well."

"Right, 'night Aqua," he said laying down on the bed.

"Night."

[The next day]

"Aqua, _Aqua,_" a voice called. Aqua didn't respond to whoever was calling her name.

"AQUA!" The voice yelled. She jolted awake to her someone laughing.

"Nicole It's too early for this," she said leaning against her pillow. Nicole smiled.

"I know, I just felt like waking you up," she told her.

"What time is it?"

"7:30, why?" Nicole said glancing at her watch. Aqua sent a death glare at Nicole.

"You're dead," she hissed and lunged for Nicole.

[Room 213, with everyone else]

Everyone was dressed and waiting in the room when they heard a THUMP and a soft CLANK coming from the other room.

"I told her NOT to wake her up," Eric said, shaking his head, "We should've told her though."

"Yeah," Riku agreed, "And now Nicole gets to learn the hard way." Just then Nicole ran into the room.

"H-help," she said out of breath. The Guardians laughed and Nicole turned around to see Aqua standing in the doorway. Nicole hid behind Ed who just stared at her.

"Alright Aqua that's enough," said Eric. Aqua looked innocently at her:

"Okay I won't hurt her." Nicole noticed that Aqua didn't have the latex on her arm or legs. "What?" she asked sensing Ed, Al, and the other Guardians gaze, "It's not like I have to hide it anymore." Everyone agreed with her.

"And you don't remember anything about how you got your automail?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing," Aqua replied shaking her head. Aqua left to get dressed and the other Guardians and Al went to get their stuff leaving Ed and Nicole alone.

"Listen Nicole," Ed started. Nicole looked up, "I've been thinking... about last night…"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You don't live with your grandparents do you?" he asked her. Nicole looked away.

"No I don't," she replied, "Aqua let's me stay at her house sometimes."

"On Radiant Garden?"

"No on Earth, my… homeworld." Ed nodded:

"So she lives in two places?"

"Yeah, and we've been going to the same school since freshman year."

"So you've known each other for about two years?" he asked, doing the math in his head.

"Yeah, she said that I as one of her first real friends, because she was kind of an outcast at her old school, but I never really asked her why though." Ed wrapped his arms around her, and held her close:

"If she has friends then why is she so depressed all the time?" Nicole slapped him. "Hey I was just asking!"

"I know," she told him, "And she isn't always depressed."

"SHE'S NOT?!"

Nicole glared at him, "No she's not. Most of the time she's normal, and sometimes she's hyper."

"Really?" he asked her, raising his eyebrows. Ed shuddered at the thought of Aqua happy, let alone hyper.

------Later that Day------

[Central Command Center]

Ed groaned as they reached the main gates of Central Command.

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked.

"…Mustang…"

"Well what about him?" Aqua asked. Ed glared at her:

"I figured that you would come and see him, just not so soon." Ed whimpered quietly at what Mustang would say when he saw the two of them together. (Ed and Nicole for the slow/stupid people. *looks over at Nicole* **WHAT?!** Nothing)

'_Is he for real?'_ asked the Guardians. Nicole sighed, grabbed Ed's right arm, and proceeded to drag him through the gat which had been opened by Lt. Hawkeye. (_WTF when did she get here?! _It's a ninja)

"NO!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA SEE HIM!!!!! LET GO OF ME!!!!!"

…no comment…

The Guardians laughed quietly and followed behind Al, and Hawkeye. Nicole and Ed were waiting for them and Aqua noticed that Ed was in a daze.

'_Nicole'_ Aqua said to her.

'_WHAT?! It's not my fault he's such a whimp!'_ Aqua laughed quietly and Ed glared at her. _'…Aqua?'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_I'm glad Ed can't her what we're thinking,'_ she said laughing quietly.

Ed groaned, _'They're talking about me I just know they are!'_ They reached Mustang's office and Ed once again tried to escape. Nicole saw this and grabbed his arm before he could move. He whimpered slightly, but allowed himself to be dragged into Mustang's office. Roy was sitting at his desk contemplating whether or not to incinerate or sign the huge stack of papers.

"Sir!" Hawkeye said, and he looked up, "They're here." She stepped aside to allow them to enter. Mustang noticed that Ed and Al were with them, and that Nicole had to drag Ed into his office.

"One word and you die," Ed snapped at him and giving him the death glare.

Roy chuckled, "WOW Fullmetal I guess you couldn't keep your hands off your girlfriend."

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled ready to tackle him, "You're dead!" Before he could do anything Al and Nicole had pulled him away. Aqua just stared after them and then turned to Mustang.

"Sorry 'bout that," she said rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Anyways why did you make us come all the way to Central when you showed up in Risembool?"

"I had work to," he said, "And I couldn't stay in Risembool long enough because of that." Aqua nodded and sat down with the rest of the Guardians. "So what's your plan?"

"We need to find the keyhole and lock it BEFORE more heartless appear," Eric explained.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Ed asked.

"I can find the keyhole," Kairi told him. Ed and Al just stared at her:

"How?"

"She's a Princess of Heart," Sora said.

"Which means she can find the keyhole easier than the rest of us," Riku explained. Ed, Al, and Mustang nodded.

"So where do you think the keyhole is?" Roy asked her.

"Well from what I could sense the keyhole is located somewhere outside of, and guys please don't kill me for this…"

"JUST TELL US!" Nicole exclaimed impatiently.

"…Risembool."

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"You mean we came all the way here only to have to turn around and go back?!" Sora exclaimed, a little annoyed at this.

"Sorry guys," Kairi said, "But we can get there by walking."

"WALKING?!" Al asked, "Why don't we just take the train?"

Aqua sighed, "Hey Roy," Ed flinched, "Do you have a map I could borrow?"

"Y-yeah sure, here you go," he said reaching into his desk and pulling out a map of Amestris. Aqua took it out of his hand and laid it out on the table.

"Here," she said pointing to a part of the map. Everyone, including Mustang, looked at the place that she had marked.

"That's by the river," AL said, "But why would the keyhole be near a river?"

"I don't know, but if we take a train to Risembool we get there," she said pointing to the place on the map, "In about a day."

"That looks like a lot of walking," Nicole said. Everyone smiled, and Ed just stared at Eric.

"What?" Eric asked.

"How'd you do that?" Ed asked.

"Do what?"

"That thing that you're doing!" he said pointing at Eric's face, "STOP IT!"

"WHAT AM I DOING THAT IS BUGGING YOU?!" Eric asked, now annoyed at him.

"Your smile looks exactly like his!" Ed exclaimed now pointing at Mustang. Everyone started laughing except Mustang who just stared, confused, at Ed. "Why are you laughing? Doesn't he?"

"So what if he does," Aqua said, "It's not like they're related."

"B-but they could be, I mean they do look related," Ed said.

"So?" Aqua said, "My friend Karly and I, we look like sisters, but does that mean we're related?"

"…uh, no?"

"Anyways," Mustang said changing the subject, "How soon can you leave?" Aqua glanced at the clock:

"Around five I guess." Roy nodded and said that he would go with them. "Okay, that's fine," she said. Ed groaned, not wanting Mustang to come along. "Well we'd better get going." Aqua bowed slightly and walked out of the room. Everyone followed silently behind her, but then Nicole turned around.

"'Bye Mustangy-Wangy!" she called to him. Mustang glared at her, and snapped his fingers. Nicole shut the door before the flames could hit her, leaving scorch marks on the door.

"Was that REALLY necessary Nicole?" Riku asked. Nicole laughed:

"I always wanted to call him that!"

----insert sweat drops on all present----

"So Aqua why did you say five? We're all ready to go," Sora asked her.

"Well, we are, but they're not," she replied gesturing towards Ed and Al.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!!!" Ed asked, annoyed at Aqua.

"Have you ever fought the heartless before," Aqua asked. The Elric's shook their heads, "That's what I mean."

"Could you teach us?" asked Al. Aqua rubbed the back of her neck:

"Well it's not really teaching, it's more like showing. Do you know how to use ANY weapons?"

"I can use my arm or a spear, whichever is easier at the time," Ed told her.

"I don't fight with close rang weapons as much as Ed, but I like ninja stars," Al said, "But how can you teach us? I mean they randomly attacked us."

"Yeah, that's the heartless for ya," Sora said, "*sigh* Oh man, it's gonna be harder than last time."

"What do you mean" asked Al.

"He means that the last two times there has been someone controlling them," Eric explained, "But this time…"

"There isn't right?" Ed asked sarcastically. Eric glared at him for a bit, but then he smiled just to piss him off, Ed shuddered and hid behind Nicole.

"It's okay Ed," she told him patting his shoulder. They left Central Command and Aqua went in the opposite direction of the hotel. "Um Aqua, the hotel is the other way."

"I know, there's something I need to do first," she told them, "You guys head back to the hotel, and I'll catch up." Aqua continued down the sidewalk not once looking back at them. (we'll catch up with her later)

[Room 211]

"I'm bored," Nicole said laying on one of the beds. Ed sighed:

"What about that book you were reading?" Nicole sat up and looked at him.

"I already finished it about eight times," she said. "Why did Aqua have to go?"

"She had some things to do, but she'll be back soon," Eric said. _'But why now? She could've done it when we were still on Radiant Garden.'_

[Central Command]

Roy sighed staring at the clock waiting impatiently for _five o'clock_ to come. He looked down onto his desk to see the huge stack of papers that were still there.

"Sir," Hawkeye said, standing in the doorway but Mustang didn't see her.

**He smiled evilly and snapped, burning the stack of papers.**

**BLAM!**

"**GAAAAAH!" Mustang shouted, clutching his now bleeding arm, "YOU SHOT ME?!"**

"**Sir did you just burn those papers?" she asked.** Mustang flinched:

"Um… If I say no, what will happen?" Hawkeye glared at him holding her gun closer to him. "Yeah I did."

"You can be so childish sometimes," she told him. "I came here to tell you that she's here."

Mustangs nodded, "Alright, send her in." Hawkeye leaned out of the office and called to the girl waiting outside. She gave a slight bow to Mustang and left, leaving the girl with him. "Why did you come here?"

"I-I'm sorry I just wanted to feel like I did something," she said, "You've done so much for my family after all."

"That's true, but you didn't have to come all the way here," he said.

"I know, it's just I was on break and-"

"You don't need to explain," he told her, raising his hand, "Anyways, how has your surveillance going?"

"Well they've been a little on edge, especially the girl, and they've been very careful when they're talking. It's like they know someone is listening in on them," she explained.

'_I wouldn't expect anything less from her,'_ he thought, _'I guess I really did teach her well.'_

"Is that all you know?" he asked. The girl nodded:

"Yes sir, that's all I know."

"Okay then," he said standing up, "You can go." Mustang looked over and whispered something in her ear. The girl nodded, understanding what he told her.

"I will do that, goodbye sir." The girl left leaving Mustang in the room alone:

"Goodbye… Amanda."

* * *

Hey Guys! Thank you so much for keeping up with the story so far. I know that the beginning was kind of lame, but it's getting better. Anyways next chapter the villians get some time in the spotlight.

Ed: I still think they shouldn't get some time.

Edward, you should know by now that everyone needs some time in the spotlight.

Ed: Yea whatever.

What am I going to do with you?

_Leave him in another tree?_

No I'll think of something. SEE YA!


	19. villians

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts of Fullmetal Alchemist, just my own characters.

Hey guys I've done it again!!! I've managed to get a chapter up in less than a week!! Yeah I'm at school right now (computer class free period!) and the guys around me are playing pokemon on the computer (I'm a freshman btw) they're really wierd. ANYWAYS, hope you enjoy this chapter cause the villians won't get a chapter to themselves for a while. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 18

[Now we hand it over to the villains]

The three of them arrived in Central shortly after Ed and Al

"So the Fullmetal Pipsqueak and his brother are here to," Envy said. Vexen nodded:

"Yes it would appear so." (OMFG I saw the back of RE: Chain of Memories and Vexen looks like a total creeper!!!)

"Are we going to actually do anything or keep on doing nothing?" asked Nikki glaring at them (and me. ME: Yes! I'm sorry the villains don't have much of a role in this, but you're getting a nice long chapter to make up for it. _*bows continuously*_ Aqua: … no comment)

"Yes we will," Vexen said. He told them that he had to do something and disappeared in a portal of darkness. (We'll catch up with him later) Envy looked over at Nikki:

"Is he always like this?"

"Yeah," she said sadly, "But at least this time I'm not alone."

"What do you mean?" Envy asked. (Man, he needs to stop hanging around Kingdom Hearts people. The stupidity is rubbing off! Jk) Nikki smiled evilly and tackled him.

"GUAH! STOP DOING THAT!!!!" Envy yelled trying (and failing) to push Nikki off.

"But you're so much fun to tackle," she said, her cat ears twitching with excitement. (insert sweat drop on Envy) She did eventually let go of him and Envy moved far away from her. "Okay all joking aside do you think you can handle this?" she asked, her voice surprisingly serious.

"Handle what?" he asked curious and confused.

"Controlling the heartless, do you think you can?"

"OF COURSE I CAN!!!!" Envy snapped at her.

"You don't even know how!" she told him.

"Good point," Envy said, "Could you teach me?"

"Um I think it's best to wait until Vexen gets back," she said warily.

"Fine." (speaking of Vexen let's see what he's up to)

[The place where Aqua and Nicole were]

Vexen made his way through the trees to the clearing where Aqua and Nicole had been the day before. He reached the clearing only to see someone already there.

'_What is she doing here?'_ he thought angrily. The girl turned around to see him peeking out from behind a tree. (CREEPER!!!!)

"V-Vexen?!" she exclaimed.

'_Crap she saw me!'_ he thought, _Oh well, she would've found out sooner or later.'_ Vexen came out from behind the tree and walked towards her. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Go away you creeper!" she screamed punching him. Vexen noticed her arm:

"Well that's different. Just what exactly have you been up to since we last met Aqua?" Aqua glared at him and summoned Black Sea. (I'm just noticing the initials for Aqua's keyblade is B. S.) "So it's a fight you want?" She didn't listen to him and attacked him. Vexen smiled and summoned his weapon. He just barely managed to dodge her attack and launched one of his own. She dodge and the two of him clashed.

"Why are you here?' she asked angrily.

"You of all people should know," he told her.

"So you're going to use us again to create Kingdom Hearts? If only that plan worked last time," she snapped breaking away from him.

"Not at all," Vexen replied, "I'm not interested in your precious Kingdom Hearts anymore. No this world has something better to offer." Aqua's eyes widened:

"You mean the Philosopher's Stone." Vexen nodded, "Do you even know how to make one?"

"Of course," he told her, "We've had plenty of help from Envy." Aqua's eyes flickered with recognition. She remembered back in Risembool Al had said something about a man named Envy, and wondered if it was the same person.

'_It's possible,'_ she thought, _'Ed and Al said that Envy was "killed" like Vexen and he's here so it could be the same guy.'_

"Envy," she said her eyes lost in thought.

INTERMISSON

Hey guys sorry to interrupt the story, but I am trying to find the next notebook now as I type. It's hard but I almost got it (reaches for bag on the floor) GOT IT!!! _Good for you_ **YAY!!!!! **(puts book onto table) Now to continue the story! Again sorry for the interruption! (bows continuously) _Wow that was weird_ **I agree** You guys suck! TT^TT

NOW BACK TO THE STORY!!!!! ^^

"Envy," Aqua said, her eyes lost in thought. "By any chance does he look like a palm tree?" (insert sweat drop on Vexen)

"A PLAM TREE?!" he asked her, confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"His hair," she said, "I heard his hair makes him look like a palm tree." Vexen raised his eyebrows in disbelief:

"I don't have time for this." He dismissed his weapon and started to walk away.

"Hey we're not finished, GET BACK HERE!!!!!!" Aqua yelled at him. Vexen ignored her and opened up a portal of darkness. He walked through leaving Aqua alone in the clearing. "Creep," she muttered under her breath. Aqua dismissed Black Sea and headed back to Central. Vexen made his way back to where he left Envy and Nikki and amazingly they didn't wreck the room.

"So how was it?" Nikki asked curiously.

"What do you want now?" he asked. Nikki smiled innocently:

"What do you mean?" Vexen glared at her. "Okay fine, Envy wants to learn how to control the heartless."

"You didn't teach him yet?" he asked her.

"N-no, I was going to wait until you got back," she told him. Vexen sighed:

"Well then teach him, we don't have much time left." Nikki nodded and dragged Envy out of the room. As soon as they left a corridor of darkness appeared behind Vexen. A figure stepped out wearing the same black cloak as Vexen.

"Out of all members they send YOU to checkup on me?" Vexen scoffed. The figure removed his hood revealing red hair spiked back and green eyes.

"You're not happy to see me?" To bad, Xemnas wanted me to check up on you," the figure said.

'_But why does it have to be Axel? Is this Xemnas' form of a joke?'_ Vexen thought. He remembered that a year ago Axel was the one who had disposed of him in Castle Oblivion. "Why does he want that?"

"Don't really know, but orders are orders," he said. Axel walked over to the couch and sat down (oh yeah I forgot they went back to the realm of darkness) "SO how's out "friend" doing?"

"He's been quite a help," Vexen told him, "I think this world has much to offer." Axel looked at him.

"What do you mean?' he asked.

"I've done some research and I have come across something that can be more of a use to us then Kingdom Hearts."

"And what would that be?" Axel asked curiously.

"It's called the Philosopher's Stone," Vexen explained, "And there were others like Envy who were trying to make one."

"So there are others like him?"

"Not anymore," Vexen told him, "They're gone, killed be each other or the Elric brothers."

"Elric brothers?"

"Yes, they used a Philosopher's Stone to get the youngest of the two brother's body back." Axel nodded:

"So how did they make the stone?"

"A man named Scar made it for them," he replied. Axel went to say something but Vexen kept going, "Unfortunately we can't ask him either. He died making the stone."

'_That's convenient,'_ Axel thought. "What is Envy anyway?"

"The people here call them homunculi," Vexen explained, "They are very similar to us Nobodies."

"Similar?"

"Yes, just as we are created from the empty shell of a person with a strong heart loses their hear, the homunculi are "born" when an alchemist fails at a human transmutation."

"Well at least we're not completely alone," Axel joked. He got up off the couch.

"Leaving so soon?" Vexen asked.

"Yeah I'd better get back. See ya Vexen!" Axel left leaving Vexen alone for a while. Nikki came back a few minutes later dragging an exhausted Envy.

"So how'd it go?" he asked. Envy glared at him and flopped on the couch. "That bad?"

"No," Nikki protested, "Envy can control the heartless pretty well now; it's just that he nearly fainted the first few times."

'_What a whimp'_ Vexen thought. "Anyways we should head back to Amestris soon, or it'll be too late." Envy and Nikki nodded.

"Just as long as it's later today, I'm beat," Envy said. Nikki giggled.

"He just needs his beauty sleep," she whispered in Vexen's ear. Envy glared at her, but was too tired to say or do anything.

[I wonder what Axel's up to…]

After Axel had reported to Xemnas he headed back to Twilight Town. A figure was waiting for him, and he too wore a black cloak.

"How are they doing?' the figure asked.

"Don't really know," Axel told him, "Vexen was ranting about something called the Philosopher's Stone, and how it can help us more than Kingdom Hearts can."

"I see, well keep me posted on anything that you find out," he said.

"Yes your majesty, I will do that," Axel told him. The king nodded and Axel left. (What is Axel planning? ED: what about us? ME: the villains needed some time in the spotlight. ED: no they don't ME: yes they do! Who's writing this story you or me? ED: you ME: that's what I thought.)

* * *

_hey guys I'm back! in the next chapter we meet up with Mustang (again) and head to Risembool. yeah, not much going on until late though. See ya in the next chapter!_

_~Aqua~_

Hey guys thank you so much for keeping with this story for as long as it's been up. I would really REALLY like if you could please write a review but make note taht flames will be used against Mustang, to kill Vexen, and make smores. thank you.

**nicole: wierd**

**ed: you're telling me**

_are you two done?_

**ed & nicole: no**

_great_

hello

_who are you?_

**nicole: STIEN-SENSEI!!!!! (tackles)**

**Ed: W...T...F?**

_STIEN?!_

ME: Stien get out of here!!!

Stien: b-but

ME: NO! you can't disect them.

Stien: Awww

ME: but you can have Ed though!

**Ed: MEGAN NO!!!!! (is dragged out of the room by stien)**

_again wierd._

**Nicole: NO!!! Wait Stien come back!! (runs after him but stops) You can have him! (takes stiens rolly chair and begins to spin around) WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!**

_um... I have I thing to do so I'll be going now..._

W-WHAT?! AQUA COME BACK!!!! TT^TT

SEE YA!


	20. Discovering

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, just my own characters.

Hey guys I was going to have this chapter up earlier but the log in on fan fic was being gay and I couldn't get on. It's computers and we have no teacher as usual. But I'm not complaining, the more time I can work on this story the better. Well I won't keep you any longer so enjoy and I'll see you in the author's note!

* * *

Chapter 19

"Where could she be?" asked Nicole. The Guardians were back at the hotel and everyone but Nicole was calm. "Why aren't you worried?"

"We've been in situations worse than this," Riku told her.

"So you're okay with Aqua not being here and we have to meet Mustang in half an hour?"

"Yeah," the Guardians replied. Ed and Al just stared at them.

"Are they serious?" Ed asked quietly. Al shrugged and returned to his book. The door opened and Aqua walked in.

"POCKY AQY!!!!" Nicole said happily. (Insert sweat drop on all present) Aqua smiled at her nickname, but Nicole noticed that she looked troubled. "What's wrong?"

"We have a problem," she said. Everyone looked at her.

"What kind of problem?" Sora asked.

"It's about the organization…"

"What about them? They're gone, or have YOU forgotten?" Riku asked her.

"No you don't understand. Organization XIII is back, I saw one of their members!" Aqua exclaimed. The Guardians stared at her.

'What does she mean by back?' they thought.

"W-who exactly did you see?" asked Nicole.

"Vexen." Riku shuddered:

"You mean the creeper?" Aqua nodded and Riku groaned.

"But that's not all," Aqua said, "Vexen mentioned a guy named Envy. He said that Envy was helping them make the Philosopher's Stone." Ed and Al stared at her.

"You mean to tell me that bastard is still alive?!" Ed asked angrily. Aqua nodded, "And he's helping Vexen make the stone."

"Yeah," Aqua said, "But why is what I would like to know."

"What do you mean?" asked Al.

"Well last time Organization XIII used us, mainly Sora, to help them create Kingdom Hearts," Riku explained. Sora glared at him, and Kairi held him back so he wouldn't tackle Riku.

"Kingdom Hearts?" Ed asked.

"The heart of all worlds," Eric explained, "You see a heartless is created when a person loses their heart to darkness."

"And that's where the keyblade comes in," Aqua finished, "Whenever a heartless is destroyed the captive heart is released. And all of the captive hearts join together to form Kingdom Hearts."

"But it takes many MANY hearts to create it," Sora added. "As long as there is darkness in every heart, the heartless will never be destroyed."

"So Organization XIII is controlling the heartless and is using you guys to create Kingdom Hearts for them," Al summarized.

"Yeah pretty much," Aqua said, "but…"

"But what?" Ed asked, "You mean there's more?"

"Uh-huh. As we explained earlier when a person gives into the darkness they lose their heart," Kairi explained.

"When a person with a strong heart loses their heart, whether they be good or bad, becomes a heartless; the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own," Riku explained.

"We call them Nobodies," Aqua explained, "Though they lack a heart they pretend to have feelings. But here's the thing, Nobodies don't exist at all."

"And what does this have to do with Organization XIII?" asked Ed impatiently.

"Organization XIII is made up of a higher form of Nobodies," Nicole said. The Guardians looked at her. _';WHAT? I've played Kingdom Hearts 2,'_ she said to Aqua.

"I have a question," said Ed, "What does this have to do with our world?"

"It has everything to do with your world!" Kairi explained, "You couldn't fight the heartless by yourself."

"Yeah we could," Ed told her.

"Like you did last time," Aqua pointed out. Ed was startled by her comment.

"S-SHUT UP! THEY APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!!!!" he exclaimed.

"Exactly, you never know when they're going to attack," Riku said.

"Yeah right I could see them coming," Ed told them.

"No you can't, they attack without warning," Nicole said, "The only way you could be ready is if you were to carry a sword all the time." Ed couldn't think of anything to say.

'_Wow, he IS a spazz,'_ the Guardians thought. Sora looked at the clock,

"Um… we were supposed to meet Mustang at five right?"

"Yeah," Aqua replied, "Why?"

"Because it's almost five."

"CRAP! Come on let's get going." They ran downstairs and dropped the keys off at the front desk. (Amanda was getting coffee) Mustang was waiting for them outside Central Command.

"You're late," he said.

"Ha-ha very funny," Aqua replied glaring at him. Mustang looked around to see that Ed and Al were still with them.

"So I guess they're coming with us?" he asked Aqua. She nodded, "Okay then. You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah." They headed towards the station, and boarded a train that was going to Risembool.

* * *

_Hey! In the next chapter we... um... I forget -_-"_

**Nicole: NI~CE**

_Shut up_

Guys let's not fight

Both: Fine

ANYWAYS in the next chapter they do things and things start to happen. Yeah I forgot too. -_-" Well we'll see ya in the next chapter!

_SEE YA!_


	21. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMEER:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, jsut my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 20

[Guardians campsite, a few days later]

Ed groaned, it had only been a few days since they left Central, and they still haven't found the keyhole.

"How long does it normally take to find one?" he asked.

"I don't know a few days, but both times we had someone controlling the heartless," Sora told him.

"What does that mean?"

"It means when we followed the bad guys we found the keyhole, but since Maleficent is finally dead…" Eric started.

"W-wait who's this Maleficent?" Al asked. Eric and Sora explained who she was and what she had planned.

'_Weird,'_ Ed thought. They all went outside to see that everyone else was up.

"Morning sleepy heads," Aqua said cheerfully. Ed glared at her:

"I don't want to hear anything from YOU!!!" He walked away leaving everyone else behind.

'_What's his problem?'_ they thought. After breakfast they decided to continue searching for the keyhole.

"If we split up into pairs we might be able to find the keyhole quicker," Kairi said.

"But how do we do that?" asked Al, "We can't sense the heartless!"

"Good point," Aqua said, "How about one of us pairs up with one of you guys."

"Sounds fair enough," Ed said agreeing with her. "So who's going with who?"

"Let's see…" Aqua started.

"Can I go with Ed?" asked Nicole.

"Yeah can she?" he asked, and they both made the puppy dog face.

"Okay fine!" Aqua said giving in, "Riku and I can go with Al if you want."

"That's fine with me," Al said.

"What about Mustang?" asked Sora. The only people left were him, Kairi, and Eric, and he wanted to be with Kairi.

"I'll go with him," Eric said. Mustang jerked his head up:

"No it's okay, I can manage myself."

"What's wrong Mustang? Scared that you'll just be useless if you go with him?" teased Ed. Mustang heard the word _useless_ echo in his head. "Mustang? MUSTANG!!!!"

'_So this is what happens when you call him useless,'_ Sora thought watching Mustang just stand there doing absolutely nothing.

"I think you went a little to far this time Ed," Al said.

"Uh-huh." Aqua just shook her head:

"I know how to snap him out of it."

"You do?" everyone asked. Aqua nodded and walked up to Roy.

"YO ROY-BOY!!!!" she yelled in his ear. Mustang snapped out of his trance and glared at her.

"S-stop… calling…me…that," he said trying to control his anger.

"See problem solved, now let's get going," Aqua said walking towards the camps exit. Riku and Al followed her, leaving everyone else thinking _what just happened_? They split up into their groups and headed off in opposite directions. (Let's see now who should we follow? *quietly* eenie meanie minie mo…)

[Nicole and Ed]

Ed and Nicole made their way through the woods in search of the keyhole.

"What does this keyhole look like anyway?" he asked her.

"I don't know, never seen one." Ed sighed and continued on with Nicole following close behind. They came to a clearing and stopped at the edge. He looked over at her and noticed the necklace she was wearing.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to it.

"Huh? Oh this, it's my emblem," Nicole replied.

"Emblem?"

"Yeah, it shows that I'm a Guardian and keeps me in tune with a world. Everyone's is different though, like Sora's is a crown and Aqua's is a coin," she explained. Ed nodded and they headed into the clearing. (Let's see what Mustang and Eric are up to)

They didn't talk the entire time they were walking.

"Uh…" Mustang said trying to break the silence. Eric looked up expecting him to say something. "How old are you now?"

'_That's the best he could come up with?'_ Eric thought. "Sixteen"

"So it's been six years since you've last been here," he said his voice lost in thought.

"Y-yeah I think we met once at the hospital." Mustang nodded:

"I knew your mother, she was a wonderful woman."

"Y-you did? HOW?" he asked, "My mom died when I was four and gummi ships wouldn't be around for a while."

Mustang sighed," I think it's time you learned the truth…"

'_The… TRUTH?! What is he talking about?'_ Eric thought. Before either of them could say anything they heard a scream. "T-that sounded like Ed!" Eric took off at full speed in the direction of the scream with Mustang following close behind. They reached the clearing and noticed that everyone else was there. Eric looked down and saw that Ed was lying on the ground in pain.

"What happened?" asked Mustang. Aqua turned to him her eyes showed sadness.

"She's gone, Roy," Aqua replied. Eric's eyes widened and looked around again. Sure enough the second time he looked Nicole wasn't there.


End file.
